Amor Verdadeiro Proibido
by willydotwonka
Summary: A toda-humana Bella Swan arruma um emprego para o verão como faxineira do encantável Sr. Cullen. Pode ela esconder seus sentimentos por ele, e como ele irá agir?
1. Piloto

**Oii geentee! :) willy wonka here! :p - Essa é a minha primeira fic traduzida, portanto NÃO PERTENCE A MIM! Estou postando com a autorização da autora, Laura. **

**Profile dela no FF: **.net/u/2113886/

**Forbbiden True Love (nome original de Amor Verdadeiro Proibido): **.net/s/5474552/1/Forbidden_True_Love

**Vou traduzindo assim que tiver reviews.. portanto, se você lê, por favor rate&review!! É muito importante pra mim saber se você estão gostando e lendo.**

**Boa Leitura :)**

**xoxox**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_De repente, os raios solares de Phoenix desapareceram e tudo o que eu podia ver era o céu cinza de Forks. __Ótimo. __Meu pai, Charlie que vive aqui, diz que Forks está abaixo de chuva constantemente.__Bem, eu estaria passando o verão aqui._

_Eu sai apressadamente do aeroporto, para esperançosamente achar um taxi por perto. __Merda! __Já eram 3 e meia e eu tinha de estar lá às 4,e só Deus sabe como era longe era daqui. _

_Eu olhei para meu relógio, para ver um grande sinal dizendo: ''Senhorita Swan'' bem na frente de meus olhos. Atrás disso,havia uma limousine preta meia-noite, com o motorista na frente segurando o sinal. __Tudo o que pude fazer foi parar e encarar. __Eeek! Aquilo era para mim? __Não podia ser, podia? Eu não havia percebido que os caras da casa que eu iria limpar, eram tão ricos! Quero dizer, eu era apenas uma faxineira! Poderia isto ser para mim?_

_Eu olhei à minha volta, para ver se a limousine era para outro alguém, mas ninguém andou ali à um raio de 10 metros. Eles apenas pararam e encararam como eu, como se eles nunca houvessem visto uma limousine antes. Jesus, quão pequena é a cidade de Forks?_

_Eu hesitei,mas ainda assim fui até a limousine, andando a passos lentos, apenas ao caso de alguma estrela de cinema ou alguém vim e entrar no taxi. Mas dei dez passos e ninguém apareceu, então decidi que aquilo só poderia ser para mim. _

''_Err... Oi?'' Eu disse baixinho para o motorista _

''_Isabella Swan?'' Ele me perguntou._

_Eu rapidamente corei, compreendendo que a limousine era para mim, e que aquele alguém havia me chamado de Isabella_

''_Apenas Bella, por favor.'' Eu respondi._

''_Bom Senhorita Swan, é melhor nos apressarmos, uma vez está perto de dar 4, e o Senhor Cullen odeia quando seus empregados se atrasam'' ele disse enquanto abria a porta da limousine para mim e pegava minha bagagem de mim e colocava no porto-malas_

_Eu nunca havia estado dentro de uma limousine antes, nem para minha formatura. Era exatamente como eu esperava que fosse, grandes bancos pretos confortáveis, ao longo de todos os quatro lado. Uma grande televisão no meio, perto do mini bar; com muitas bebidas alcoólicas. Eu sentei no banco mais próximo, por enquanto, muito assustada de tocar alguma coisa; por eu ter tendência para quebrar coisas assim que toco. __Deus sabe porque havia me candidatado para ser faxineira! __Foi Renée, culpa de minha mãe, como sempre, pensando que poderia ser ''o trabalho perfeito de verão''. Eu ri comigo mesma, pensando sobre minha pobre mãe e aquele dia._

_Eu estava terminando meu primeiro ano de faculdade, o verão se aproximando, e eu sabia que precisava de um trabalho de verão logo, apenas algo para me ajudar,e para ajudar minha pobre caminhonete velha. Eu odeio depender de Renée, ela teve mais do que o suficiente de problemas com dinheiro, com o grande e branco casamento, sim, ela teve._

_Mas era difícil arranjar um emprego em Phoenix, havia milhões de estudantes, como eu, que também desejavam um emprego durante o verão, e eles chegaram lá antes de mim. Foi quando Renée me contou sobre Charlie, meu pai disse ao telefone sobre o emprego, que vive em uma cidade minúscula, onde eu pensava que arranjar um emprego era ainda mais difícil._

''_Seu pai, ligou para dizer sobre o emprego PERFEITO para você em Forks!'' Renée gorjeou alto, pobre Renée ela sempre ficava animada por qualquer coisa. Eu pensei o tempo todo como diabos eramos relacionadas, eram bem óbvio quem no relacionamento era mais maturo, o responsável. _

''_Forks?! __Mas esse lugar não é minúsculo? Que tipo de trabalho eu poderia arrangar lá?'' Eu questionei Renée, era verdade que Forks era minúscula! Bem pelo o que eu ouvi era, eu costumava ir lá todas as férias de verão quando era pequena, mas aos 8 anos,eu estava esgotada pela chuva e o frio,então implorei a Charlie para me levar a algum lugar diferente. _

''_Bom, não querida, olhe, ele disse que havia um emprego de faxineira e-'_

''_Espere aí! Pare aí mãe! Faxineira? Fala sério! __Mãe, eu terminaria mais quebrando coisas do que limpando-as!'' __Eu ri._

''_Oh, não seja boba! __De qualquer modo, você ainda não ouviu a melhor parte! Você estará limpando a casa de Edward Cullen!'' Ela gritou de alegria._

_Minha mão era extremamente amável com os Cullen's, para ser honesta eu não entendi o grande negócio, eles pareciam para mim pessoas ricas e mimadas, não que eu me arriscaria a dizer isso para Renée. Os Cullen eram uma família muito respeitada em Forks, eles possuíam metade de Forks, incluindo shoppings – não que houvesse muitos shoppings lá para possuir – e grande parte de casas, que eles alugam para pessoas. _

''_Ugh... ótimo mãe'' tentei sorrir alegremente, eu sabia que isso faria Renée extremamente feliz se eu aceitasse o emprego, eu não fazia a menor ideia porque mas Renée sempre ficava animada até pelas pequenas coisas.__"Então, vai aceitar?" Ela perguntou, sem me deixar respirar, muito menos responder, "QUE ÓTIMO! Ligarei para seu pai imediatamente, aww Bella estou tão orgulhosa de você!" __Orgulhosa? Por que minha mãe estava orgulhosa de mim?! __Para uma faxineira... era um OK._

_Então, aqui estava eu duas semanas mais tarde, numa limousine ao caminho do emprego que eu sabia que eu seria uma droga, e provavelmente seria despedida no primeiro dia; mas concluindo que eu faria qualquer coisa por Renée. _

_De repente a limousine parou, e minha porta estava sendo aberta violentamente. Eu olhei para fora e fiquei surpresa ao ver apenas cinza no céu, até concluir onde eu estava, e e seria um longo tempo até eu ver o sol novamente. __Ótimo. _

_Eu lentamente sai da limousine, me sentindo sonolenta por causa da viagem até Forks, mas eu rapidamente voltei a estar bastante alerta, quando o motorista de repente jogou minhas malas no chão, fazendo com que a maior se abrisse, assim caindo algumas das minhas calcinhas no chão. _

_Eu instantaneamente senti minhas buchechas pintadas num vermelho escarlate, como de costume, até que meu embaraçamento se tornou em raiva, assim que o motorista olhou para minhas coisas e depois para mim e então, riu! E nem se quer se encomodou a me ajudar a pegar minhas coisas, enquanto eu pegava tudo, mas apenas continuou rindo! _

" _Algo engraçado, Paul?" __Uma voz aveludada disse, sua voz badalava delicadamente em meus ouvidos que fez minha raiva evaporar no ar. Eu olhei para cima e vi um homem alto, usando um suéter cinza bem formal com uma camisa preta por baixo. Ele tinha o mesmo memorável olhos esmeralda que eu já vi, e com um olhar do qual eu não queria nunca me afastar. Sua pele era perfeita e sem defeitos, extremamente pálida, mas muito linda. Seu cabelo era um bronze perfeito e eu literalmente implorei para ter minhas mãos enroladas meu Deus ele era perfeito. Parece que eu não tive de esperar pelo sol muito tempo, eu pensei enquanto sorria comigo mesma. _

"_Não, nada Senhor- digo, Senhor Cullen , eu estava indo ajudar Senhorita Swan a pegar seus pertences"Eu rapidamente sacudi a cabeça, percebendo que eu estive encarando o Senhor Cullen por muito tempo e corei outra vez, torcendo para que Sr. Cullen não tenha percebido. _

"_Ahh, então essa é a Senhorita Swan. Paul por favor pegue a bagagem da Senhorita Swan, assim posso me apresentar corretamente a ela e mostrar a ela as redondezas" A voz de veludo disse novamente, aumentando dramaticamente meus batimentos cardíacos_

"_É claro Sr Cullen" disse Paul, enquanto eu me levantava. _

_Assim que levantei, não pude deixar de olhar o forte e masculino corpo do Sr. Cullen, Jesus Cristo, ele ainda tinha de ter um corpo perfeito! _

"_Senhorita Swan, é um prazes conhecê-la, sou Edward Cullen, seu chefre" ele disse, enquanto estendia sua mão direita em direção a minha_

_Eu rapidamente apertei sua mão, sentindo uma faísca elétrica, só de estar tocando sua pele, ela era tão macia e suave e eu queria nunca deixá-la. _

"_Por favor me chame de Bella, Sr" Eu respondi, enquanto evitava contato visual, então minhas buchechas não queimariam novamente_**.**

"_É claro, mas peço para nunca me chamar de Senhor, Senhor Cullen é bom, apenas Sr. soa muito formal e para ser honesto me faz sentir um professor, o que definitivamente eu não sou"Seus olhos se tornaram mais escuros enquanto dizia, mas logo retonaram ao estado normal. _

"_Claro, Senhor Cullen", eu disse enquanto olhava para o chão, tendo certeza de que meu coração batia tão alto que qualquer um poderia ouvir, na verdade estava surpresa de que Paul não estivesse rindo disso agora_**.**

"_Agora com esse pedido, por favor entre e eu lhe mostrarei a casa" _

_Eu não tinha nem reparado a casa ainda, mas rapidamente olhei a frente enquanto seguia o Senhor Cullen. Era muito grande, ok isso não era o suficiente, era GIGANTE! Parecia extremamente antigo, mas ainda muito bonito, a parede era feita de tijolos velhos desbotados, com muitas e muitas janelas em grande arco. Parecia mais como um castelo, por causa do lado esquerdo havia aquelas coisas redondas e pretas pontudas substituindo tetos, que fazia com que a grande e antiga casa parecesse mais como algo fora de um conto de fadas. Eu instantaneamente fiquei grata por Renée fazer eu trabalhar aqui, mas quando o horror de me perder, realizando que seriam milhões de quartos para limpar, me dominou._

_Senhor Cullen abriu uma porta de madeira maciça e levou-me para dentro. Eu rapidamente engasguei, dentro era mais lindo que eu podia imaginar. O mais diferente lá dentro, parecia como uma casa nova, era extremamente moderno e nada parecido com a parte de fora. Cada quarto era bem decorado, e bem moderno. Ele mantinha um tema recorrente em cada quarto sendo decorado com duas cores, mas preto toda vez era uma das cores, o que fez com que parecesse incrível. O preto nunca escurecia o quarto também, só fazia com que sentissem mais vívidos e vibrante. Meu quarto favorito era o que havia muitos livros, onde ele havia posto preto e vermelho juntos, o qual fez parecer um quarto amigável e formidável, mas ainda bem clássico e esperava poder passar um grande tempo nesse quarto, uma vez ler era um dos meus hobbies favoritos._

"_E este é o quarto onde você irá dormir, espero que esteja bom pra você, se não posso achar sempre outro quarto para você" Ele dizia enquanto sorria para mim, um sorriso torto que fazia meu coração derreter, fazendo com que ele acelerasse a 100 km por hora e com que minhas buchechas pintassem um vermelho chamativo_

"_Não, não este é ótimo! É lindo, a casa inteira é incrível!", Ele me levava para um quarto azul claro e preto, que completava o outro perfeitamente. No meio do quarto havia uma cama de casal emoldurada por um azul claro, com travesseiros pretos. Minhas malas já estavam ao lado da cama preta meia-noite. Ainda ao redor do quarto havia armários vazios para minhas roupas e pertences. E para minha grande surpresa havia uma estante de livros vazia, pelo qual eu fiquei feliz pois havia trazido vários livros comigo_

"_Perdoe que eu não tenha tempo para mostrar o resto da casa, mas mostrei-lhe tudo o que é necessário por agora, você pode explorar o resto se quiser. E eu não espero que você comece a trabalhar até o dia depois de amanhã, para dar-lhe tempo de se acomodar e conhecer a área, Isabella. Só tenho um requerimento para não ir até as torres, nem porque você não precisará limpar lá. Agora estou saindo para ir me encontrar com minha namorada, e até onde sei você estará sozinha aqui por um tempo. Aqui está um livro que contém tudo o que você precisa saber" Ele disse enquanto me passava o livro "Você tem alguma pergunta, antes de eu ir?" _

"_Umm... não" algo como SIM QUEM DIABOS É SUA NAMORADA?! Eu sabia que era errado ter esperanças de que algo poderia acontecer entre eu e o Sr. Cullen, mas uma garota pode sonhar, certo? Não um sonho muito bom se provavelmente há uma namorada linda no caminho_

"_Ok então vou sair, espero que esse emprego não seja muito ruim para você Isabella" Ele dizia enquanto piscava para mim, oh Deus ele piscou para mim! Eu tentei esconder minhas buchechas obviamente coradas enquanto baixava o olhar para o chão, mas sei que não havia feito um bom trabalho. _

_E com isso ele andou na direção pra fora de meu quarto, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. __Oh Deus, o que eu estava prestes a fazer? __Não, eu estava sendo estúpida, isso é estúpido, Edward, digo Senhor Cullen era meu chefe, eu tinha que manter a formalidade como uma empregada e o chefe mantêm, eu apenas tinha de aceitar o fato de que ele era realmente bonito... fácil._

_O que eu sabia é que isso seria qualquer coisa MENOS fácil._


	2. Sua Namorada é uma Vadia

**Olá queridas!! Obrigada quem está lendo, e se você lê... MANIFESTE-SE! é muito importante pra mim saber o que vocês estão achando...**

**a tradução ta saindo rapidinho né? mas não vai ser sempre assim, quando eu demorar vocês podem me perguntar msn que eu passo e explico o que ta acontecendo, ok? **

**a história tá ótima e eu to adorando! é bom traduzir e ja ficar sabendo... DHAOSIDHOAISDOI :p**

**por favor, reviews reviews!! :)  
**

**é isso ai, boa leitura, espero que gostem desse capítulo =)**

* * *

_Eu sentei na cama luxuosa, sentindo a maciez da colcha da cama preta, fazendo cócegas em minha pele. Soltei um grande suspiro, e decidi que seria melhor se eu olhasse o conteúdo do livro que ele me dera._

_Nada nele realmente me surpreendeu muito, eu tinha de levantar ás 6 assim poderia fazer o café da manhã para o Senhor Cullen as 7hrs em ponto. Coisas como aquela me fizeram sentir uma criada ao invés de faxineira, mas eu estava feliz de cumprir qualquer comando dele. Felizmente ele disse que eu não teria de limpar a casa inteira em um só dia, o que era um alívio para ser honesta. Eu ainda não havia visto nem metade da casa, nem memorizado cada quarto assim eu não me perderia; mas senti que a coordenação de duas cores em cada quarto me ajudariam bastante, esperançosamente quase todos os cômodos foram definidos assim. Eu verdadeiramente adoraria saber de quem foi a ideia, mas de qualquer modo é muito bem um gênio da moda. _

_Senhor Cullen observou também que iria preparar o jantar todas as noites, se ele estivesse lá para isso; e eu congratulei a concordar com ele. Eu sorri na imaginação de apenas eu e ele na mesa de jantar, talvez com velas... __Não, eu estava pensando muito á frente. _

_Ele não disse o que queria para café da manhã, mas esperava que minhas panquecas estivesse bom para pelo menos amanhã. __Quero dizer será que ele gosta de panquecas? __Ele nem anotou que comidas não o agradavam no livro. __Humpff, eu teria que esperar e ver, eu acho. __Toda minha família AMAVA minhas panquecas e Renée e Phil costumavam a me implorar todo sábado para fazê-las. Hmm eu realmente sentia saudades de Renée e eram apenas horas desde que eu não a que deveria ligar para ela amanhã de noite, sobretudo ela havia feito eu prometer milhões de vezes que ligaria._

_Eu decidi primeiro que deveria ver o resto da casa, e esperançosamente não me perder, e olhar de novo o livro para ver se havia um mapa, mas não havia, apenas uma carga de coisas do que fazer. _

_Hmm, provavelmente seria melhor explorar o resto da casa quando eu não estivesse sozinha na casa, eu pensei comigo mesma._

_Só restava apenas dois quarto que eu queria realmente ir ver, o primeiro é claro era a livraria, eu estava extremamente interessada nos livros que ele tinha nas tantas livrarias, mas por alguma razão não parei de pensar no quarto preto e vermelho. O segundo quarto, eram as torres,eu queria vê-las antes mesmo dele me proibir, parecia tão encatador e quase mágico e mais; minha curiosidade aumentara. Mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso agora, me perderia ou seria despedida._

_Então escolhi a livraria, felizmente eu lembrava como chegar até lá; o quarto direito da grande e preta escada de madeira. _

_Eu paralisei novamente assim que entrei na livraria, chocada de novo sobre como realmente o quarto era glorioso e mágico. Antes eu não havia percebido que havia um janela de forma redonda maciça no canto do quarto, daqui eu podia ver que mostrava a campina atrás do jardim do Senhor Cullen. Eles também pareciam tão mágicos e fascinantes; fiz uma nota mental de explorar lá fora amanhã, talvez o Senhor Cullen me mostraria a parte de fora... e talvez não. Só a imagem de seu lindo rosto em minha mente fez meu coração acelerar e minhas buchechas corarem. Não Bella, isso é errado, ele é seu chefe pelo amor de Deus! _

_Eu fui até uma das estante de livros, elas também eram de tema vermelho e preto, cada estante uma vermelha e uma preta. A que eu me direcionei era vermelha e novamente engasguei com o livro que ele possuía na estante, clássicos! __Ele gostava de clássicos! __Meus olhos brilharam enquanto lia o título de alguns livros, Jane Eyer, Razão e Sensibilidade, O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, Orgulho e Preconceito, Sonho de uma noite de Verão – todos os meus favoritos! _

_Na outra estante, ele tinha até peças! Peças de Shakespeare! E o mais importante, ele tinha Romeu e Julieta, o qual era minha história favorita; mas ele tinha uma cópia rara, parecia extremamente antigo; mas estava num estado impecável. Eu o tirei da prateleira e corri meus dedos pela capa, parecia tão frágil e eu estava com medo até de abrí-lo. Eu obviamente trouxe minha cópia de Romeu e Julieta comigo, que eu podia ler, mas este parecia muito melhor e parecia também uma das primeiras cópias. Mas isto era impossível, como ele conseguiria isto? Como ele havia se proporcionado com isto? Ok esta é uma pergunta idiota, era óbvio só pela casa do Senhor Cullen que ele era extremamente rico. _

_Eu olhei em volta e vi na frente da janela de forma redonda que havia uma longa cadeira preta de couro, longa o suficiente para que eu me deitasse. Eu fui até ela, me sentei e comecei a ler Romeu e Julieta cuidadosamente. _

*** * ***

_Eu deveria lembrar que quando eu começava a ler, eu velozmente perdia a noção do tempo. Eu estava no caminho de ¾ de Romeu e Julieta, quando ouvi uma grande porta ser fechada com força e vozes abafadas. __Meu relógio apontava quase 9! __Eu levantei extremamente rápido e coloquei o livro de volta, então corri pra fora da porta, mas invés de ir para as escada, meu rosto ia em direção ao chão. __Ótimo! __Eu esperava, de novo, eu esperava que o Senhor Cullen não estivesse por ali para ver. __Foi quando eu a ouvi. __Uma risada horrível, enjoativa vinha de trás de mim; e me fez pular; Eu rapidamente me levantei, sentindo minhas buchechas corarem num vermelho vivo e me virei para ver uma moça jovem muito bonita. Ela tinha cabelos longos e louros, que era de um liso perfeito; ela tinha olhos azuis brilhantes, que poderiam ser tão bonitos quanto os do Senhor Cullen se não fosse o reflexo do mal, eu podia vê-los lá dentro de seus olhos. Ela usava um vestido azul bebê; mas infelizmente havia muita maquiagem, para ela parecer mais do que bonita. Ela tinha aquela cara que você só de ver já quer socar. Eu sabia exatamente quem ela era; e sabia que minhas chances com o Senhor Cullen estavam menores agora, quase impossível. Eu ri mentalmente pensando que teria alguma chance com ele. Garota estúpida. _

"_E quem é essa?" eu pensei que ela parara de rir mas o reflexo do mal ainda não desaparecera de seus olhos, isso iria embora? Assim como sua risada, sua voz era igualmente enjoativa._

"_Oh esta é Isabella, minha nova faxineira, Tanya" Eu até agora não tinha percebido que Senhor Cullen também estava atrás de "Tanya", sua voz me fez corar ainda mais_

"_É adorável conhecê-la" Eu disse o mais gentil possível, estendendo minha mão, mas Tanya apenas olhou, como se estivesse com vermes, então eu rapidamente voltei minha mão pro lado do corpo; corando de novo._

"_Hmm, tá, tanto faz, vamos Edward to com fome!" Ela disse dando a volta no Senhor Cullen, obviamente fazendo cara de cachorrinho, eu ri com o pensamento_

"_Ok, Isabella, você gostaria de comer algo ou você já comeu?" Eu achei estranho como ele continou me chamando de Isabella, mas sabia que não era hora pra perguntar isso, não que eu pudesse de qualquer maneira; assim que os olhos dele fez profundo contato visual comigo senti como se fosse desmaiar, essas esmeraldas deveriam estar na prisão, quem sabe o que ele pode fazer com eles. _

_Eu ia dizer que já havia comido, assim eu poderia me afastar rapidamente de Tanya, mas meu estômago roncou, me entregando._

_Senhor Cullen riu do barulho, que me fez instantaneamente corar, novamente."Bom, parece que não" ele disse enquanto piscava pra mim, me fazendo corar ainda mais; "Macarrão está ok para todos_

"_Meu favorito!" Eu gorjeei, talvez alto demais; que fez com que o Senhor Cullen risse ainda mais._

"_Meu favorito também" Ele respondeu_**.**

"_Que bom, agora que sabemos os pratos favoritos de algumas pessoas," Ela disse, me dando nos nervos, "vamos comer! Mas eu não como macarrão, querido!" _

_Senhor Cullen suspirou, "Salada de novo, amor?"_

"_Sim; e falando nisso, não sou só eu que precisa comer salada..." __Ela disse olhando diretamente pra mim. ARGHH! Eu queria gritar quem É ela! Para ser tão horrivel, quando eu estava sendo agradável!? _

_Tanya sorriu presunçosamente para si mesma, enquanto o Senhor Cullen me dirigia um olhar de desculpas. _

"_Apenas a ignore por favor, eu sei que ela pode ser bitch ás vezes; mas geralmente ela é amável" Sim eu achava difícil de acreditar nisso_

"_Não, tudo bem, sério" Eu respondi tentando sorrir. Com isso o Senhor Cullen andou na direção onde Tanya estava, o qual deveria ser onde a cozinha era._

_Ele parou de andar depois de 5 passos e olhou de volta para mim "Aliás Isabella, você é qualquer coisa menos gorda" Ele disse me dando outra piscadela; o qual fez meu coração acelerar a 100 km por hora e minhas buchechas corarem novamente. _

"_Obrigada" Eu sussurrei, mas ele já havia desaparecido pra cozinha. _

_Como eu iria entender essa vadia?! Eu nem entendi o que fiz de errado para ela, eu tinha sido legal, não tinha? Talvez ela seja assim com todo mundo, mas como eu descubriria isso? Hmm... decidi que era melhor para mim ignorá-la por agora, e lembrar do porque de estar aqui. _

_Eu rapidamente corri atrás do Senhor Cullen, não querendo me perder, o corredor me levou até a cozinha, o qual eu iria visitar mais cedo hoje; o tema desse quarto era preto e verde, era bem moderno e clássico. __Cada parede era alinhada com armários de vidro preto. _

"_Wow, Senhor Cullen; essa casa inteira é maravilhosa! Quem fez a decoração?" __Eu tinha de perguntar. _

"_Puxa saco" Ouvi Tanya balbuciar atrás de mim, eu não a vi sentando num banquinho preto no canto. _

_Senhor Cullen dirigou um olhar de advertência a ela, mas rapidamente voltou a mim e sorriu "Estou feliz que goste Isabella, foi minha irmã Alice quem decorou; ela é incrível; mas sua paixão mesmo é moda, ela está começando a faculdade agora, fazendo alguma gradação de Moda ou algo assim" Ele disse rindo consigo mesmo. _

_Eu estava no terceiro ano do colégio, no final; eu teria começado gradação de Literatura Inglesa, ainda sem a certeza do que eu faria com aquela gradação, eu fazia idéia de que faculdade Alice faria. _

"_Ela está indo para qual universidade?" __Eu perguntei. _

"_Dartmouth, ela é uma fadinha muito inteligente" Dessa vez Tanya riu da piada dele com ele, eu sorri, porque era para onde eu iria, talvez eu batesse de frente com ela, mas eu não fazia ideia de quem era ela; talvez eu saberia se ela tivesse os mesmo olhos do irmão. _

"_Sim e uma vadiazinha irritante" Ok talvez Tanya fosse malvada com todos, todos exceto o Senhor Cullen é óbvio. _

"_Tanya, eu realmente desejo que você não se refira á minha irmã como 'uma vadiazinha irritante'" Disse o Senhor Cullen, de repente muito sério. _

_Eu decidi que seria uma boa idéia dar a Tanya e o Senhor Cullen alguma privacidade; e assim eu não levaria mais comentários de Tanya, então lembrando o caminho que fiz até ali, voltei para meu quarto. Peguei meu celular e liguei para Renée, já estava tarde e eu sabia que ela estaria preocupada comigo agora. _

_Eu estava certa, os primeiros 10 minutos no telefone foi ouvindo-a falar para ligar mais cedo, eu rapidamente expliquei a ela que eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo; e ela riu sabendo que isso era bem típico de mim. Logo mudamos de assunto e falamos principalmente sobre o Senhor Cullen, eu expliquei a ela como a casa era incrível e quão agradável o Senhor Cullen era; e basicamente o que o livro dizia; eu decidi não contar a ela sobre Tanya, eu sabia exatamente o que Renée falaria sobre ela e não a queria mais preocupada do que já estava. Renée também me contou sobre o dia dela; sobre como ela havia queimado o jantar e que Phil já havia encomendado comida, sabendo que ela faria algo de errado na cozinha. Eu ri disso, era tão típico de minha mãe fazer este tipo de coisa; na verdade fiquei surpresa por Phil até deixá-la na cozinha, ele sabia bem como era minha mãe. _

_Fui interrompida pelo Senhor Cullen batendo na minha porta, contando-me que o jantar já estava pronto, ele esperou eu dizer adeus para Renée; então me conduziu até a cozinha. _

_Tanya já estava sentada, com sua salada, eu não sabia porque ela comia salada, ela já era uma vara fina. Eu logo descubri que o Senhor Cullen era um ótimo cozinheiro; e o macarrão estava delicioso. Depois do chá, me ofereci para lavar os pratos, com mais um comentário de Tanya dizendo algo como "Sim, este é o seu trabalho". Mas o Senhor Cullen insistiu em fazer isso, já que eu não havia começado ainda o emprego, esse foi o último golpe de Tanya; e ela rapidamente foi para casa, para meu alívio. _

_Eu fiquei na sala de jantar depois do chá, com as luzes apagadas, apenas a luz da lua fazendo brilho na sala; isso era bem romântico mas eu estava sozinha. Eu fiquei encarando a grande janela da sla de jantar pelo que me pareceu horas; assistindo as árvores balançando. _

"_É lindo, não é? __Uma voz de veludo sussurrou no meu ouvido. __Eu congelei. __O Senhor Cullen estava a centímetros de distância de mim, eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo irradiando em mim. _

"_Sim" foi o que consegui dizer, o que fez com que o Senhor Cullen risse em meu ouvido; aumentando a batida do meu coração assim que senti sua respiração quente na minha orelha. _

"_Sinto muito sobre Tanya, Isabella" Novamente ele me chamando de Isabella eu corei. Sem pensar, me virei para olhá-lo, nossos corpos tão pertos que quase se tocavam, a velocidade do meu coração aumentando com seus olhos esmeraldas cintilando dentro dos meus olhos, quase me fazendo desmaiar. _

"_Bella, por favor me chame de Bella Senhor Cullen" Ele riu novamente, mandando sua respiração quente em meu rosto, o qual causou calafrios na minha espinha, mas calafrios bons. _

"_Claro, depois de horas de trabalho eu irei, assim por favor me chame de Edward" Ele disse, dando um pequeno suspiro._

"_Sim, Edward" Eu disse, quase sussurando, quando ele colocou um de seus braços atrás de mim, me enjaulando a ele; meu coração parecia querer pular pra fora de meu peito. _

"_Obrigado, Isabella" ele sussurrou, quase sedutoramente, não, eu deveria estar imaginando aquilo, ele era meu CHEFE pelo amor de Deus! "Boa noite Bella" ele chegou mais perto e me deu um beijo rápido na buchecha, então saiu da sala. _

_Eu estava congelada lá. Não conseguia me mover. __Onde ele me beijou estava estranho, como se minha pele tivesse levantado dali; eu realmente nunca queria lavar aquela buchecha, não importava quão idiota isso soava. __Edward havia ME BEIJADO! _

_Eu fui para cama aquela noite tendo sonhos felizes, sonhos muito felizes. _


	3. Velhos Amigos

**BITCHES!! HAHA to brincando gente. obrigada MEESMO viu quem adicionou nas histórias favoritas, colocou a fic em alerta... é ÓTIMO pra mim saber que vocês estão gostando da história tanto quanto eu.**

**Aí vai mais um capitulo, que como eu disse, estão saindo rápido rápido, porque eu sempre to traduzindo quando to no computador rs :)**

**agradeço de coração quem colocou nos favoritos e em alerta, mas se vocês estão gostando POR FAVOR review!! quero saber a opinião de vocês. e quem review também fico muito grata, é muito gratificante saber que vocês estão aproveitando a tradução.**

**xoxo e boa leitura, garotada! :D**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Eu acordei aquela manhã sentindo rígida e desconfortável; a cama que Edward me dera era definitivamente bem confortável e macia, ms talvez confortável demais; ela moldou minhas costas em posições diferentes; então eu passei a maior parte da noite tentando ficar confortável. __Eu esperava me acostumar com isso. _

_Eu sentei rapidamente, talvez muito rapidamente, já que tudo começou a girar e ficar embaçado por alguns minutos; eu logo tirei isso de mim e fui achar um chuveiro. Eram apenas 6 horas da manhã, mas já podia ouvir alguém se movendo no andar de baixo, o que provavelmente significava que a cozinha ficava logo abaixo de mim. _

_Percebi que havia errado a porta para um armário, que poderia ser a porta para uma grande suite, tudo era de cristal branco – os azulejos, chão e até a pia. Exceto pela grande banheira no meio do quarto e um chuveiro ao longo do canto quais eram ambos pretos meia-noite. Eu ri comigo mesma, seja quem era essa Alice, era obviamente uma decoradora incrível. _

_Eu tomei um banho de 5 minutos, e lavei meu cabelo com meu shampoo favorito de morango, a água quente fervia em minha pele; mas eu sabia que esse era o único jeito de me acordar decentemente, visto que eu poderia durmir se piscasse. _

_Eu sai do banho e me toquei de que ainda não tinha desfeito as malas, exceto pelo meu pijama, eu ainda não conseguia encontrar energia para desfazê-las; então peguei a primeira coisa que achei para vestir, um moletom e uma calça de algodão; eu sabia que isso daria à Tanya mais um motivo para rir de mim; mas nesse momento eu não poderia me importar. Eu nunca me importei realmente em como estava vestida e em como arrumei meu cabelo, eu sempre achei que havia coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar. _

_Eu me vesti e escovei meu cabelo, então desci lembrando o caminho para a cozinha. Do alto da escada podia sentir um cheiro de algo delicioso sendo cozinhado e o aroma estava ainda melhor na cozinha. _

_Edward estava de costas pra mim, ele estava vestindo um jeans claro apertado e uma camisa preta, droga sua bunda ficava ótima naquele jeans apertados... não Bella, ele é seu chefe! _

_Ele virou com uma frigideira, e assim que ele me viu me deu aquele sorriso torto de derreter o coração, eu não pude fazer nada além de sorrir de volta, como uma idiota._

"_Espero que panquecas sirva, eu as faço todos os domingo de manhã, são minhas favoritas" Ele me contou, ainda sorrindo. _

"_Não panquecas está bom... muito bom na verdade. Mas você deveria me deixar fazê-las" Eu respondi enquanto ele virava a frigideira fazendo com que a panqueca caísse num prato. _

"_Aí está," Ele disse apontando pra panqueca, e eu rapidamente sentei num banquinho do lado do prato, "e como é óbvio, fins de semana são seus dias livres, e eu quero que você se sinta uma hóspede não uma faxineira" Ele disse, me dando uma piscadela rápida. _

_Eu logo desviei meus olhos de seus olhos esmeralda e olhei para minha panqueca, não querendo corar. Suas panquecas estavam deliciosas, até mais do que as minhas eram; era algo para ser dito. _

"_Mmmm, está uma delicia, muito melhores do que as minhas" Eu disse, ainda encarando minha panqueca e meu garfo. _

"_Duvido muito disso, Bella. Pelo que Senhor Swan me contou, você é uma cozinheira incrível" Charlie! Eu havia me esquecido dele completamente, eu não o vejo há aproximadamente uns 6 meses! _

_Eu teria de ir visitá-lo ele hoje, eu sorri com esse pensamento, mas então caindo a ficha de que não havia como sair dali, meu carro ainda estava em casa, eu não via jeito de trazê-lo ali agora. _

_Minha expressão aborrecida obviamente estava estampada em meu rosto então Edward disse "Há algo de errado Bella?", enquanto sentava de frente pra mim pra começar a comer sua panqueca. _

"_Não... é que eu queria realmente ir ver Charlie – meu pai hoje, mas eu não tenho como ir lá; mas está tudo bem eu posso chamar um taxi" Será que Forks teria no minimo serviço de taxi? _

"_Não seja tola Bella, eu tenho vários carros que você pode usar, eles são como um tipo de hobby pra mim" Ele disse sorrindo. _

"_Não, não se preocupe, tudo bem; eu acabaria provavelmente batendo ele de qualquer modo" Eu disse, rindo um pouco. _

"_Não você não vai Bella, honestamente por favor use um, ou se você preferir posso ligar para Paul e ele pode lhe dar uma carona" Eu estremeci ao ouvir esse nome; não eu não agüentaria Paul hoje. _

"_Um carro imprestado seria ótimo, obrigada Senhor Cullen, agora vou lavar a louça, então estarei fora de seu caminho" Eu respondi, me levantando e recolhendo os pratos. _

"_Não precisa, eu tenho um lava-louças, e por favor, você não está no seu horário de trabalho, chame-me de Edward" Ele me disse, enquanto pegava de mim os pratos. _

"_É claro Edward" Eu disse enquanto caminhava para fora da cozinha. _

*******

_É claro que por ser um Cullen, eu deveria esperar que ele me desse um carro bem caro para dirigir, mas isso era estupidez. Ele havia me dado um novo e brilhante Volvo, e esse era o quão longe ia meu conhecimento sobre carros. Eu decidi que seria melhor se eu dirigisse bem devagar até o Charlie; eu não queria saber o valor dele. _

_Afinal, eu fui até Charlie, usando o GPS de Edward; descubrindo que a casa não havia mudado nem um pouco, ela ainda parecia exatamente com a que eu lembrava de quando eu era pequena. Fiquei feliz por ver seu carro da polícia fora da casa, sabendo que ele estava lá. Este era outro carro, que eu nunca havia visto na unidade, um Rabbit. _

_Eu corri pra fora do carro com passos que me levaram até a porta, tropeçando algumas vezes e bati na porta. Eu ouvi algum movimento do lado de dentro, então a porta foi aberta com Charlie parado lá, parecendo um pouco irritado. _

"_Pai!!!!" __Eu gritei, enquanto o puxava para um enorme abraço, até ali eu não havia percebido o quanto sentira saudades de Charlie. _

"_Bella?" __Eu ouvi um homem velho questionando atrás de mim, eu logo o soltei para que ele pudesse me ver. __"Nossa, olhe pra você!" _

"_Olhe pra você pai! __Eu senti tanto a sua falta! __Como vai você?" __Eu disse, sorrindo brilhantemente. _

"_Bem, bem. __O que está esperando, quê? Bella, você roubou um carro?" Ele dizia enquanto me dirigia um olhar de reprovação._

"_O que? __Não?" Eu disse, caindo na risada, "Não pai, Edward me imprestou, eu deixei meu carro em Phoenix, terei de comprar outro, apenas um baratinho que eu possa deixar aqui"_

"_Ok, é justo, agora entre Bells" Ele disse, gesticulando para que eu entrasse. _

"_Eu ouvi que você disse que precisa de um carro barato, antigo?" Ouvi uma voz desconhecida, me virei e vi um homem com pele bronzeada, ele tinha cabelo preto e profundo olhos castanhos, quase pretos, ele estava usando só um colete, mostrando muito bem seus incríveis músculos; mas Jesus! Ele devia estar congelando, até eu que estava com frio estava enrolada num casaco grande, eu estava grata por não ter chovido desde que cheguei a Forks, mas sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Eu suponho que para outras garotas ele era muito bonito, ele era bonito para mim; mas não parecia fazer meu tipo. _

"_É... __sim. Por que você sabe de algum?" Eu disse, ele sorriu com seus dentes brancos brilhantes logo que me viu, eu sorri de volta; havia algo sobre ele, que me impeliu a sorrir também. _

"_Na verdade sim, e para você pode ser bem barato; estou trabalhando num Chevy antigo, não vai durar muito mais, mas ouvi que você só estará aqui por 6 meses, então seria perfeito pra você" Ele disse ainda sorrindo para mim. _

"_Ótimo! Seria perfeito...?" Eu gaguejei._

"_É Jacob, Bella, na verdade estou magoado por não se lembrar" Ele disse, tentando fazer cara de triste, a qual me fez rir ainda mais. É claro, Jacob Black, eu costumava brincar com ele e suas duas irmãs mais velhas quando vinha visitar Charlie, Deus ele cresceu! E eu sempre lembrei dele como alguém mais novo do que eu, agora ele parecia uns 10 anos mais velho. _

"_Nossa, Jake!" __Eu disse, enquanto corri até ele para abraçá-lo, ele envolveu seus braços ao meu redor, com aqueles músculos enormes, que quase me fizeram em pedacinhos. _

"_É... sim... Jake... __NÃO CONSIGO RESPIRAR!" __Eu gritei em seu peito. _

"_Oops, desculpe Bella, é eu estou malhando, muito bom né?" Ele disse, colocando seus braços para cima, levantando seus músculos então pude vê-los apropriadamente, então me deu uma piscadinha, eu ri de novo; quase sem pensar. __Eu amava Jake; ele era tão fácil de lidar._

"_Ok agora se os dois pararam de se flerta, eu estou morrendo de fome na verdade, quer algum lanche Bells? __Jacob?" __Ele disse, enquanto eu ficava vermelha pensando na idéia de eu e Jacob flertando, não ele era Jacob, meu ótimo amigo. _

_O dia continou nesse ritmo, e eu percebi que Charlie era quase tão ruim na cozinha quando Renée era, então decidi que era melhor eu fazer o almoço. Conversamos o dia inteiro, sobre todo o tipo de assunto, incluindo o que eu estaria fazendo, faculdade e como o Senhor Cullen era. Jake nos disse o que ele estaria fazendo – aprendizagem sobre mecânica e ele muito sutilmente ele não notou que ele era solteiro, que fez com que eu e Charlie ríssemos disso. Charlie vinha vivendo sua vida igual desde que eu nasci e Renée o deixou, eu senti pena por ele; ele ainda não havia superado completamente Renée, eu queria que ele achasse alguém, assim como Renée tinha achado. Já estava perto de escurecer e decidi que tinha de voltar para fazer o chá para o Senhor Cullen, eu havia arranjado com Jacob de ir visitá-lo em sua casa em La Push na próxima semana para pegar a caminhonete. Ele ofereceu para ir me pegar, a qual eu aceitei, eu faria qualquer coisa para escapar de dirigir um carro de Edward novamente. Eu disse adeus para Charlie e Jacon, e descubri que a chuva ainda não tinha chegado, que era o que eu esperava; então corri para o carro de Edward e dirigi ainda mais devagar na volta para sua casa. _

_Enquanto eu voltava para casa, senti um leve entusiasmo em ver Edward de novo, o qual eu sabia que não deveria sentir pois ele era meu chefe, mas não pude evitar. Só desejava que ele não tenha convidado Tanya novamente, apenas ela conseguiria estragar com meu bom humor. _

_Eu senti uma onda repentina de tristeza, quando entrei na cozinha e achei um bilhete de Edward dizendo que ele e Tanya haviam saido para comer; e ele não voltaria cedo. Eu tive um grande almoço na casa de Charlie, então decidi fazer apenas um sanduíche para a janta e o levei comigo até a livraria. Achei Romeu e Julieta e sentei na cadeira preta de couro, não pude evitar de pensar que seria melhor durmir aqui no que na cama que Edward me oferecera. _

_Eu li até que tinha acabado, então decidi ir pra cama, uma parte de mim queria continuar acordada até Edward chegar, mas uma parte de mim percebeu que ele talvez traria Tanya junto; e eu deicididamente não queria vê-la._

_Eu suspirei enquanto colocava meu pijama, então indo para cama, eu começaria a trabalhar amanhã e sabia que Edward não continuaria sendo tão fácil comigo; então decidi reler o livro que ele me dera e durmir enquanto lia._


	4. Momentos

**Sinceramente eu to _amando_ essa fic! Viciei nela completamente! HAHAHA **

**e ai que fics vocês lêem? Adoro A secretária, Sinfonia Agridoce, Princess Vampires... só safadeza!!**

**DHASODIAHSDO chega de papo e boa leitura procêis! :B**

**and again... REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**:P**

**xoxox**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Eu acordei ainda mais cedo na manhã seguinte, minhas costas não estavam tão rígidas quanto na noite passada, mas ainda muito mal. Eu tomei um banho, então corri escada abaixo, antes de Edward. _

_Eu ainda não fazia idéia do que Edward gostava, então fiz algumas torradas, coloquei um Cereal na tijela com um copo de suco de laranja e um copo de leite. Eu decidi que era melhor começar imediatamente com meu trabalho, então comecei a limpar a cozinha, limpando o balcão. O rádio estava ligado e uma das minhas músicas preferidas começou a tocar, então distraidamente comecei a cantar junto, com a cabeça num mundo totalmente diferente. _

"_Você sabe Isabella, você tem uma voz brilhante" Disse uma voz de veludo, me fazendo pular; aparentemente isso era engraçado pois ele começou a rir. Eu amava sua risada, isso instantaneamente clareou minhas preocupações que eu tive sobre hoje, mas também me fez corar. _

"_Obrigada Senhor Cullen" Eu disse me virando, "Eu espero que o que coloquei na mesa esteja ok para café da manhã, se não está por favor me deixe saber" Então me virei de volta para abaixar o som do rádio. _

"_Não isso está ótimo, obrigado Isabella; como você sabe hoje é Segunda-feira, então espero que você saiba quais quartos você tem que limpar hoje, como diz o livro que lhe dei" Ele disse, de repente sendo bem sério. _

"_É... __sim claro, mas me descupe, ainda não sei onde os quartos ficam" Eu respondi, ainda limpando um cabinete preto. _

"_É claro, bom vou terminar meu café da manhã e irei á meu escritório desenhar á você um mapa; desculpe-me não poder mostrá-los eu mesmo, é que tenho um compromisso importante e estou meio com pressa" Ele disse enquanto comia de boca cheia que soou como torrada. _

_Depois do café da manhã, Edward cumpriu sua promessa e me trouxe um mapa detalhado, me dando um rápido sorriso e uma piscadela, então se foi. Senti meu coração caindo quando eu o ouvi indo, o que era uma reação ridícula; mas de novo eu não puide evitar. __Eu então sacudi a cabeça e voltei a limpar. _

_Eu limpei quase o dia inteiro, parando apenas meio-dia para almoçar; eu esperava que Edward estaria de volta na hora para se juntar a mim, mas eu não tinha tanta sorte. Lá pelas 5 horas, me dirigi a limpar os 7 quartos que ele desenhou para mim e outros 2, eu achei a limpeza bem relaxante e isso me ajudou a afastar os meus pensamentos sobre Edward por um tempo. _

_Edward não havia dito se estaria em casa á noite, então presumi que ele faria o jantar, aliás porque ele ainda não estava em casa ainda. Eu não tive nada pra fazer, então decidi voltar para meu quarto favorito nessa casa, a livraria. Eu peguei um livro (Razão e Sensibilidade) então sentei no meu sofá preto preferido, e li pelo que me pareceu horas. _

_Edward POV: _**  
**_Eu odiava trabalhar, tantas reuniões inúteis para assistir; de vez em quando eu realmente desejaria não ter escolhido ajudar a executar a empresa de meu pai, eu digo é claro que isso me fez ganhar muito dinheiro; mas sentia que meu coração nunca estava ali. Não como Alice era com moda, ou como Emmett era com esportes, ambos amavam a carreira que haviam escolhido, eu havia apenas escolhido o caminho mais fácil, como de costume. _

_Sabendo que eu estava indo pra casa para Bella, fez o dia se tornar mais tolerável, não eu não deveria pensar assim! Eu amava Tanya, ela era minha parceira ideal, claro que ela podia ser um pouco controladora e chata ás vezes, mas ela também podia ser realmente adorável e droga ela era sexy! Não do mesmo modo que Bella era, Bella era mais do que sexy, muito mais; mas ela era muito mais não feita para ficar com um cara como eu, isso quebraria qualquer regra! De qualquer maneira ela era minhas hóspede e nada mais, nada menos, não mais importante do que Paul era. _

_Mesmo sabendo que isso era verdade, meu coração não pode impedir de bater mais rápido quando entrei na garagem. Eu sabia onde ela estaria, na livraria. Eu podia dizer que ela amava livros, foi onde eu e Tanya a achamos ontem naquela primeira noite; e na noite passada quando vim para casa, eu furtivamente olhei para dentro de seu quarto, apenas para ver se ela estava acordada, e a vi dormindo com um livro ainda em suas mãos. Eu estava grato por ela gostar de ler, na verdade eu havia odiado isso com vingança, mas eu nunca teria coragem de dizer a ela que a idéia de uma livraria em casa havia sido de meu pai, e que eu nunca estive naquele quarto. _

_Eu bem ligeiramente abri a porta, tendo certeza suficiente de vê-la sentada naquela cadeira de couro preto, sua cabeça dentro do livro, qual livro – eu não fazia idéia. Ela estava muito concentrada e parecia estar em outro mundo. Ela era tão linda,a luz brilhava em seu rosto perfeitamente; o único problema era seu grosso cabelo marrom estava tampando aqueles olhos brilhantes cor chocolate. Eu pudia assistí-la assim a noite toda, mas sabia que era errado, então abri mais a porta e disse. _

"_Apreciando meus livros, Bella?" __Eu odiava chamá-la de Isabella, parecia tão formal, mas eu sabia que tinha de manter as coisas formalmente para mostrá-la que ela era apenas minha hóspede e nada mais. _

_Seus olhos logo lançaram-se do livro para meus olhos, o qual eu estava grato, eu podia finalmente ver aquela espiral de chocolate que eu senti falta o dia inteiro. Ela corou, como de costume, eu amava quando a pele dela fazia isso, ela parecia ainda mais amável – se isso era possível. __Não Edward! Ela é sua faxineira! Você não deveria estar pensando dessa maneira! _

"_Por quanto tempo estava parado aí?" __Ela perguntou, muito desconfiada. _

_Eu ri, não pude evitar, seu rosto era tão engraçado quando parecia chocada/confusa, mas muito fofo, eu queria correr e abraçá-la; mas sabia que isso seria muito inapropriado, "Eu apenas entrei, eu juro; e de qualquer maneira esta é minha livraria, não é?" _

"_Ah sim, descukpe, eu pensei que não se importaria se eu lesse algum de seus livros, eu sei que alguns são bem antigos; mas honestamente, estou sendo cuidadosa com eles" Ela disse, de repente olhando muito preocupada para mim. Oh, alguns livros antigos, Carlisle deve tê-los colocado ali, ele nunca havia mencionado que eram antigos. _

_Eu sorri para ela e disse "Bella, está tudo bem, eu estava brincando. __E aliás o que estava lendo?" __Eu perguntei, meu pé repentinamente se movendo sem minha permissão; ela tirou seus pés do sofá então pude sentar ao seu lado, evitando contato visual; ela fazia isso ás vezes e eu sempre me perguntei o por quê. Eu acidentalmente acariciei seu braço, não podendo evitar pensando se ela sentiu a corrente elétrica que eu causei. _

"_Razão e Sensibilidade", Ela disse enquanto ainda olhava para o livro "Eu meio que amo clássicos" Ela disse, sorrindo – Deus seu sorriso era tão lindo – quando voltou a olhar para mim, finalmente encontrando meus olhos; então era rapidamente desviou o olhar, como se ela havia feito algo de que se arrependeu. Oh como eu adoraria saber o que ela estava pensando agora mesmo. _

"_No que está pensando?" __Eu perguntei, não pude evitar, minha voz disse isso sem minha permissão, minhas palavras apenas deslizaram fora de minha mente. _

_Ela corou levemente, como se estivesse pensando em algo que não deveria, "Ahn... na verdade em como eu estou com fome?" _

_Eu olhei para meu relógio e percebi que era quase 8 horas, merda! Eu devo ter olhado ela lendo mais do que pensava "É claro, hmm disque-rápido ok? __Pizza?" Eu perguntei. _

"_Claro, Pizza está bom" Ela sorriu para mim, fazendo meu coração acelerar e minhas mãos começarem a ficarem pegajosas, droga, eu preciso parar com isso, eu amo Tanya! __Doce Tanya! _

"_Ok, vou ir pedir, então telefonarei para Tanya" Eu não pude deixar de perceber a tristeza em seus olhos quando disse o nome dela, não eu devia estar sonhando isso, assim que ela rapidamente voltou a seu estado normal eu disse "Qual tipo de pizza você quer?" _

"_Cogumelo, por favor" Ela respondeu, eu levantei e andei para fora do quarto, tirando meu celular do bolso. _

_Bella POV: _

_Eu não pude deixar meu rosto cair por um segundo, quando ele disse o nome de Tanya; ela havia estado fora de minha mente o dia inteiro, e parecia estudo mas quando eu e Edward estávamos na livraria juntos, parecia que ela estava fora de sua mente também. É claro que isso estava errado e eu havia me iludido. E eu teria de fazer uma nota de deixar a porta da livraria aberta, para quando eu quiser ler alguma coisa, só no caso. _

_Edward pediu a pizza, e ela chegou bem rápido. Então ele me conduziu a um quarto que ele havia me mostrado no primeiro dia, ele era decorado de principalmente creme, exceto pelo sofá preto; eu novamente tive de me parar para arquejar á beleza disso. Então ele sentou no sofá e gesticulou para mim sentar com ele. Obviamente isso ia além da relação de uma faxineira e seu chefe? __É claro que não... _

"_Então conte-me um pouco sobre si Bella" Ele me perguntou, eu congelei, eu não esperava uma pergunta dessas para mim, ele quase viu minha expressão "Desculpe, se isso é uma pergunta muito pessoal Bella, me perdoe" Seus olhos repentinamente se tornaram tristes assim que ele disse aquelas palavras, as esmeraldas não brilhavam muito. _

"_Não, é claro que não, eu apenas não sabia que você estava interessado na realidade, é só isso" Eu não pude evitar de sorrir, para tranqüiliza-lo. _

_Ele sorriu largamente, meu sorriso torto favorito "Eu decidi que já que vamos passar muito tempo um com o outro, pensei que fosse educado saber um pouco mais sobre você" Foi só agora que eu percebi que nossos corpos quase se tocavam, seus olhos estavam trancados aos meus e ele quase suspirou a última palavra. Eu pude sentir meu corpo acelerando o máximo e minha respiração vindo rapidamente, tudo o que eu queria fazer era guiar seus lábios aos meus, colocar minhas mãos em seu cabelo bronze e sentir seu corpo contra o meu... _

_Então percebi que ele havia me feito uma pergunta "Umm, errr" Eu disse me sentindo ruborizada, mas ele não se afastou nem tirou seus olhos dos meus "Bom o que quer saber?" _

_Rapidamente, quase muito rápido – não que eu me importasse muito no último pensamento, ele perguntou "Você é solteira?" O poder de seus olhos estavam contemplando sobre os meus, estavam me fazendo sentir picada, mas eu não liguei, nada poderia arruinar esse momento._

"_Sim" Eu bruscamente respondi de volta, seus olhos estavam cheios de felicidade por um segundo, depois voltaram a ser intenso e sério, foi quando eu percebi que ele estava chegando perto, oh droga ele iria me beijar! Meu cérebro não conseguia trabalhar decentemente, eu não conseguia pensar nada racional mas sabia que uma parte de mim estava gritando "Bella! __Ele é seu chefe pelo amor de Deus! Você não o conhece suficientemente bem?!?! Ele tem uma namorada!" _

_Tudo o que pude fazer foi me aproximar, foi quando algo poderia e conseguiu arruinar o momento. _

_O celular de Edward tocou, e ambos automaticamente pularam um metro longe; ambos estavam com o choque estampado em suas caras. Ele me encarou por um minuto; ele parecia confuso, então logo pegou seu telefone. _

"_Tanya?" __Ele disse, e não pude evitar além de sentir as lágrimas bordando meus olhos. A pior coisa que eu poderia fazer na frente de Edward agora era chorar, então sem pensar eu corri escada á cima para meu quarto. _


	5. Velhos Inimigos Reunidos

**AEEE GENTE! nossa é um capitulo por dia aqui, ta muuuito rápido mesmo :D**

**reviews reviews! obrigada quem comenta, a fic ta boooa mermo ;p**

**xoxo =)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Pessoas tem seus corações quebrados toda hora. __Eu sabia. __Eu não estava alheia a esse fato; e eu também sabia que eu estava bem longe de ter meu coração quebrado, então porque parecia que sim? Edward não havia realmente escolhido Tanya invés de mim, ele estava apenas sendo educado e atendendo o telefonema dela, eu digo eu estaria triste se ele tivesse atendido o telefonema de qualquer outra pessoa? _

_Eu seria machucada muito por garotos, pior que isso, Edward não havia me machucado intencionalmente, eu havia escapado daquele beijo assim como ele. __Então por que a dor doía tanto? __Serpa que era porque ele gostava de mim, e nunca disse nada que me machucava? Ou o fato de ele ainda estar com Tanya? Ou o fato de ouvir o carro dele sair, logo depois que desligou o telefone? _

_Não. Eu estava sendo estúpida, completamente estúpida, a quanto tempo eu conhecia esse cara? Quase quatro dias? Esse cara que era meu chefe. Eu precisava desse emprego, eu odiava depender de Renée. Eu não podia perdê-lo por algo estúpido, que eu provavelmente estava entendendo de modo errado. _

_Eu só esperava ter algum amigo para conversar sobre isso. Quando algo assim acontecia em casa, eu sempre tinha Rosalie ou Jessica para me ajudar; mas elas não estavam aqui. Rosalie conseguiu um emprego ajudando mecânicos e Jessica numa agência de babás, já que ela amava crianças. Ambos estavam muito longe para visitar, e esse não é o tipo de coisa que você pode conversar no telefone. _

_Não, havia apenas uma coisa que eu podia fazer, para garantir meu emprego aqui, que era esquecer completamente tudo o que aconteceu e fingir que nada aconteceu. _

_Porque, para ser honesta, nada realmente acontecera, nós apenas quase nos beijamos? Eu estava sendo burra, exagerando e não estava me colocando no meu lugar. Edward provavelmente nem reconheceu isso, e eu esperava que não. _

_Então foi isso o que eu fiz, a semana inteira, agindo como se nada estivesse diferente, Edward não, ele estava completamente diferente quando estava perto de mim. Ele raramente dizia algo, nunca sorria, nunca vinha para fazer chá – ele sempre me deixava um bilhete dizendo que ele estava com Tanya e nunca vinha para casa até que eu estivesse durmindo. A única hora do dia que eu o via era no café da manhã e ele tentava fazer esse encontro o menor possível, assim pegando seu cereal e levando com ele para seu escritório. _

_Não vou mentir e dizer que eu estava bem com aquela harmonia, porque eu não estava; aquilo me machucava profundamente, quase sabendo que o fato dele nem poder confiar em mim ou por ele nunca estar comigo. Mas eu vivi com isso, sabendi que o modo estúpido dele não pudesse durar muito. _

_A semana passou rápida, e para meu alívio o fim de semana estava perto. Eu estava animada em finalmente ter meu próprio carro, infelizmente eu precisava também, ir mais de uma vez na semana ir para as compras, para comprar comida e outras coisas e ser forçada a usar um dos carros de Edward, o qual me assustava ainda mais. Mas todas as vezes eu chegava com o carro inteiro em casa, sem batidas ou arranhões – obrigada Deus. _

_Eu não tinha que trabalhar nos fins de semana, então decidi deixar Edward afzer seu próprio café da manhã, Jacob vinha me buscar ás 9; o que não significava um pequeno erro, mas pelo menos Edward faria seu café da manhã e sairia de casa antes de mim. Foi por isso que fiquei chocada ao vê-lo ainda na cozinha, quando pulei os degraus da escada e cantarolava feliz comigo mesma. _

"_Alguém está animado" Edward exclamou enquanto sorria. Ele sorriu! Oh Deus eu havia perdido aquele sorriso torto de derreter o coração. _

"_Claro que estou!" __Eu respondi, enquanto sorria de volta, não pude evitar, assim como Jacob também tinha um sorriso contagiante. _

"_Poderia perguntar por quê?" __Ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo para mim. Foi só aí quando eu percebi que Edward estava conversando realmente comigo, apropriadamente e sorrindo, ele não fazia isso a quase uma semana? __O que estava errado... _

"_Sim você pode, se eu puder perguntar para você por quê de repente reconheceu minha presença?" Eu respondi insolente, não pude evitar, eu não ia contribuir suas mudanças de humor repentinas. _

"_Ah… sim" Ele repentinamente parou de sorrir e olhou para o chão... Deus, o velho Edward estava vindo á tona agora, droga! Sou tão burra! Eu deveria apenas aproveitar aquela mudança, e não questioná-la "Aquilo foi mais do que rude de minha parte Isabell-" _

"_Bella!" __Eu interrompi repentinamente. _

"_Bella, peço perdão, é só que... hm você sabe, quero dizer..." E pela primeira vez ele estava corando, não pude evitar sorrir. _

"_Sim, posso lhe assegurar que nada assim vai acontecer novamente... Edward" Me dou dizer isso, mas eu tive de dizer. Eu olhei em seus olhos esperando sua resposta, mas vi algo não familiar neles, dor? __Tristeza? Não eu deveria estar apenas imaginando isso. _

"_Não, não vai. Não posso deixar toda a culpa em cima de você Isa- digo Bella, agora, de qualquer jeito, sobre o que era seu estado animado?" Ele sorriu de repente novamente e todas as minhas inseguranças sobre o não-beijo tinha passado e nada como uma memória distante. _

"_Ah sim" Eu disse, lembrando-me do acordo "Bom, estou pegando um novo carro, ou melhor caminhonete eu poderia dizer, de um velho amigo meu, ele vem me pegar em uma hora" _

_Seus olhos de repente franziram e eu pude ver as linhas franzidas de preocupação em sua testa, "Bella, você sabe que isso não é necessário, você é mais do que bem vinda a usar qualquer um de meus carros, a hora que quiser; e você sabe que sempre vou dar-lhe dinheiro para encher o tanque. _

"_E isso é muito generoso da sua parte Senhor Cullen" Ele me deu um olhar de desaprovação assim que o chamei de Senhor Cullen "Quer dizer Edward, mas me sentiria mais confortável usando meu próprio carro, eu digo caminhonete, e de qualquer maneira Jacob está me dando de graça, então sem prejuízo" Eu gorjeei alegremente no final. _

"_Isso não parecia justo..." __Edward continuou, para ser honesta ele estava ligeiramente fazendo minha cabeça, eu digo é só um carro, por que ele estava se dando tanto ao trabalho sobre isso? Eu entenderia se fosse Tanya ou alguma coisa desse tipo, mas eu não sou... _

"_Mas é Edward" Eu sorri "Olha eu sinto muito mas agora tenho que ficar pronta e Jake vem me pegar jajá" Eu não podia ter certeza, mas eu juro que sua expressão facial ficou confusa de um jeito estranho quando disse o nome de Jake. __Ciúmes? Não, eu estava sendo idiota só de considerar isso. _

"_Sim é claro, se divirta com... ummm... Jake" Ele disse, e o que me pareceu foi um sorriso falso, mas eu não poderia ter certeza. _

"_Ah Bella, e aliás, estarei em casa o dia inteiro, trabalhando numa papelada, então eu farei chá, se é que você vai estar aqui..." Ele me disse, aquela expressão estranha em seu rosto novamente, mas dessa vez em seus olhos também, eu não conseguia adivinhar o que era. _

"_Não, eu estarei em casa pro chá, Edward" Eu respondi "Obrigada" Então eu comecei a sair, mas senti uma mão apertando a minha muito levemente, não me deixando ir. Também pude sentir meu coração acelerando com o toque suave da mão, e meu corpo congelando com isso. _

"_Bella... eu... umm..." Edward gaguejou, o que era estranho vindo dele, ele sempre fora um homem com ótimas palavras e nunca sabia o que não dizer._

"_Sim Edward?" __Eu disse, finalmente conseguindo virar meu corpo para olhar para ele, meu coração acelerado, esperando por sua resposta. _

"_Bem eu... estarei fora amanhã" Por alguma razão eu senti que não era isso que ele queria me dizer, mas deixei-o continuar "Estarei fora para um importante jantar com minha família, para ajudar na publicidade e um baile de caridade, de dança na verdade, então umm sim estarei fora até a noite, apenas achei que você deveria saber..." Ele estava balbuciando agora, como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa? _

"_Claro Edward tudo bem" Eu disse, me virando para sair novamente, deixando a por agora. __Droga. __Eu teria um curto tempo pra me arrumar agora. Eu corri escada á cima e tentei achar alguma roupa decente para vestir, eu me sentia completamente envergonhada por descer as escadas com meu velho pijama com milhões de furos e meu cabelo num estado muito embaraçado que parecia um palheiro; para ver Edward Cullen vestido num estado total de perfeição, com um par apertado de jeans e uma camiseta branca que mostrava seu peitoral perfeito. Seu cabelo estava estiloso mas bagunçado como de costume; e me lembrar de como ele era perfeito esta manhã fez meu coração bater rápido. _

_Não Bella, ele é seu chefe. Eu tinha que me lembrar disso, mais do que o necessário recentemente, o que era bem chato. _

_Eu logo achei um jeans velho e uma camiseta que eu gostava, meu cabelo estava incontrolavelmente bagunçado hoje, então em vez de lutar com ele, eu decidi fazer um rabo-de-cavalo. Eu ouvi uma buzina, então olhei pela janela, para ver Jacob sorrindo para mim com a cabeça fora do Rabbit, eu acenei freneticamente para que ele me visse, mas havia muitas janelas na casa para ele saber em qual delas eu estava. _

_Achei um tênis, então corri escada á baixo, caindo e batendo meu nariz em um degrau da escada. _

"_OUCH, droga!" __Eu gritei, eu me levantei lentamente me sentindo zonza, pude perceber que a zonzeira era por causa do sangue que eu pudia ver em minha mão, vindo de meu nariz. Eu sentei em um degrau, tentando focar minha mente em algo que não fosse o sangue. _

"_Bella, você está bem?" __Eu ouvi uma voz de veludo gritar para mim, e aliás eu estava completamente zonza e sentindo isso, eu sentia a voz milhas distante, a voz da perfeição. __A voz de Edward. _

"_Err... sim apenas tire esse sangue de mim, vou acabar vomitando" Eu contei á ele, enquanto ele me segurava pelo braço tentando me levantar. _

"_É claro, entre na cozinha Bells, precisamos limpá-la, dói em mais algum lugar?" Ele perguntou, eu olhei dentro de seus olhos quando ele disse isso, e vi a preocupação de sua voz em seus olhos também. Seus olhos estavam cheios de preocupação, eu queria tanto abraçá-lo, para estreitar sua preocupação, mas é claro que eu não estava em condições de fazer isso. _

"_Não, não dói em mais lugar nenhum; olha Edward não quero ser um incômodo, Jake pode ele mesmo me ajudar a limpar isso; apenas pegue por favor algum band-aid por favor, estou bem é sério; tenho tendência a sangrar mais do que qualquer outra pessoa" Eu contei a ele, mais honestamente possível. _

"_Sim Eddie, corra e pegue para a garota alguns band-aids!" Cuspiu uma voz falsa atrás da cabeça de Edward, eu por um momento quase achei que fosse Tanya, mas fora um homem que disse isso. Eu estava mais chocada do que Edward quando ele e moveu, e vi Jacob! __Eu nunca soube que ele era tão rude! _

"_É claro Jacob Black" Edward respondeu num tom igual ao de Jacob, eu de repente sabia o que era em seus olhos aquela manhã quando eu havia dito o nome de Jacob, ódio. __Mas como essas duas pessoas podiam se odiar? __Óbviamente eles haviam apenas se conhecido, e como Edward sabia o sobrenome de Jacob? Meu cérebro já estava confuso, realmente não podia fazer sentido. _

_Assim que eu ia falar, Edward foi para a cozinha, eu estava muito chocada nesse momento "Mas o quê?" __Eu perguntei á Jacob, a confusão dominando meu rosto. _

"_Shh, não se preocupe sobre isso Bells. Você tem certeza que está bem? Haha, eu sempre me lembrei de você como a propensa a acidentes!" Ele disse, sorrindo um sorriso elegante e piscando para mim. Eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta e rir como uma garotinha. Jacob trouxe uma nova parte de mim, que eu nunca soube que existia antes, e ele fez as preocupações dele e de Edward desaparecer apenas com sua risada. Não funcionava tão bem quanto ao que a risada de Edward fazia, mas ainda tinha a função de me fazer esquecer tudo. Durante a conversa Jacob chegou mais perto e sentou do meu lado no degrau, colocando um braço á minha volta, eu não me importava que estivesse ali, parecia certo e ele era tão quente; enquanto lá fora estava congelante e a porta da frente ainda aberta. _

_A expressão de Edward quando ele entrou na sala era outro mistério para mim, parecia triste, e aborrecido ao mesmo tempo, por qual razão eu não fazia idéia. Ele sorriu para mim quando viu meu rosto confuso e me deu vários band-aids. Eu agradeci a ele e coloquei alguns em meu nariz. _

"_Vamos Bells, vamos para casa assim podemos limpar isso adequadamente" Jacob disse, sorrindo para mim de novo. _

"_Espera, pode ter quebrado não pode? Meu pai é médico, agora que estou ajudando ele com os negócios, eu poderia dar uma ligada pra ele se você quiser" A voz de Edward parecia... morta e estranha como se algo estivesse errado. _

"_Não ela está bem, tenhos doutores em La Push também, apropriados" Ele murmurou um pouco, mas ainda era alto o suficiente para Edward ouvir, dei a Jacob um olhar bravo, então olhei para Edward para ver sua expressão, mas ele agiu como se não tivesse ouvido nada. _

"_Não tudo bem de verdade Edward, acredite ou não eu já quebrei meu nariz antes, e eu sei que dessa vez não está quebrado, mas obrigada de qualquer jeito" Eu disse, tentando sorrir para ele. Ele simplismente sorriu de volta, fazendo o que restava da minha zonzeira ir embora, mas havia algo errado com aquele sorriso, algo estava errado..._

_Antes que eu soubesse o que era, eu estava nos braços de Jacob e ele estava me levando para seu carro, eu tentei lutar com ele para me por no chão, mas ele só sorriu da minha tentativa. _

"_Jesus Cristo não é como se eu estivesse morta" Eu resmunguei quando ele finalmente me pôs no chão, Jacob riu e abriu a porta para mim. Eu olhei para Edward, ele estava parado na porta da frente, ele parecia preocupado, muito preocupado. Algo estava definitivamente errado; e eu iria questionar Jacob o mais cedo possível. _


	6. Novas Histórias

**Hey bitches! HAHA tudo bem queridas? desculpa a demorinha por esse capítulo, eu comecei academia e quando chego em casa eu chego morta-viva e vo pro banho e direto pra cama! mas vou fazer o possível =)**

**tá aqui um capitulo pra quem ama beward! (bella+edward) haha vou parar porque isso é spoiler :p**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo! No próximo capítulo, bella conhece a alice! e ai essa história vai animar porque não tem como continuar a mesma com a alice! minha persona favorita, me identifico com ela :)**

**chega de papo e aproveitem! :D**

* * *

_A casa de Jacob era agradável, eu podia até mesmo imaginar eu morando ali, era simples e básico; como eu gostava. Parecia uma cabine vermelha – exatamente o oposto da casa de Edward de todas as maneiras, mas eu ainda a amava, bom talvez um pouco menos. _

_Eu estava indo questionar Jacob sobre o "confronto" assim que entrássemos na casa, mas decidi esperar até Jacob se separar do olhar em meu rosto, ele me direcionou até a minúscula cozinha e pegou uma caixa de primeiro socorros. Os band-aids ainda estavam ali em meu nariz, e ele os tirou e colocou na caixa. Tinha parado de sangrar agora, então tudo o que ele teve de fazer foi limpar e colocou um papel de seda ali; e mais tarde nem parecia que eu havia machucado meu nariz, ele era um gênio. Eu decidi que agora era uma boa hora para questionar Jacob mas não pude pois Billy – pai de Jacob deslocou-se sobre sua cadeira de rodas cozinha á dentro. Ele parecia igual ao que eu me recordava, mas com mais linhas em seu rosto talvez. Ele estava sorrindo quando eu o vi; ele mudou muito pouco. _

"_Bella!" __Ele exclamou, assim que eu caminhei até ele, segurando minhas mãos sobre as dele. _

"_Billy!" __Eu exclamei com o mesmo entusiasmo, e me afastei um pouco para lhe dar um abraço; assim como Jacob ele tinha o mesmo riso contagiante. _

"_Como você está? Fazem anos!" __Ele disse, ainda sorrindo brilhantemente. _

"_Estou bem, obrigada, e você?" __Eu disse, ainda sorrindo. _

"_Sim, sim estou bem obrigado. Então o que a traz de volta a Forks Bella?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim e para Jacob. Eu olhei para Jacob também, me perguntando por que ele mesmo não havia dito ao seu pai; mas Jacob tinha uma expressão que eu reconheci, sinalizando que ele havia escondido algo de alguém. _

_Decidi ignorá-lo e dizer "Charlie arranjou um emprego para mim com Edward Cullen" Assim que dissera o nome de Edward, o sorriso de Billy logo desapareceu. _

"_Oh... erm... certo, bom para você" Foi o que ele conseguiu balbuciar. Eu estava pronta para perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo, quando percebi um olhar de Jacob dizendo-me "agora não". _

_Então decidi por mudar de assunto, "Então Jake, esse lugar não mudou nada? __Ainda tem o mesmo quarto de sempre?" __Eu perguntei, dando uma piscada esperta á ele que Billy não veria, esperando que ele visse a minha mensagem de querer ficar sozinha com ele. _

"_Sim, no corredor, venha ver" Ele respondeu, me direcionando ao seu hall minúsculo, ainda menor que seu corredor. _

"_Se divirtam crianças" Ouvi Billy exclamar atrás de mim. _

_Jacob me levou a outro quarto muito pequeno, no qual a cabeça dele raspara no teto, com uma enorme cama que ocupava o quarto inteiro, Jacob era extremamente alto e então duvidei que ele coubesse na cama. Sem realmente mais algum lugar para ir, nos empoleiramos na ponta da cama. Jacob não parecia confortável como ele parecia normalmente, como se ele não quisesse dizer nada. Eu digo, não o deixaria se afastar até que me contasse. _

"_Ok Jake, desembuche antes que eu grite!" Eu disse, quase gritando, mas lembrando que Billy estava no fim do corredor então decidi que era melhor não. _

_Jacob logo olhou para baixo e ficou brincando com suas mãos "Não é nada realmente, ele apenas não gosta de mim e eu não gosto dele, ok?" Ele disse, obviamente esperando dar um fim no assunto. _

"_Não Jake, não é só isso, porque até seu pai o odeia! Não negue isto!" Eu disse, aumentando um pouquinho o volume. _

"_Olhe, tudo bem! Mas Bells, parecera estúpido pra você" Eu lhe dei um olhar zangado, que o fez falar mais "Você sabe que o negócio dele e do pai dele, possue a maioria das casas de Forks certo?" Eu assenti com a cabeça. _

"_Bom, esses tempos atrás, um ano mais ou menos, eles queriam construir uma carga de casas em La Push, eles queriam demolir, a floresta inteira, e construir perto da praia. Mas é claro que não queriamos isso nem um pouco, então primeiro um pequeno argumento ocorreu, mas lentamente foi ficando maior e maior; e agora está tão fora de controle que os Cullen nunca entraram em La Push, a não ser que queiram apanhar até a morte e nós geralmente nunca entramos muito em Forks, eu só vou para ver Charlie, mas tirando isso nunca entrei muito em Forks; e ninguém daqui também não"_

"_Oh... bem isso explica tudo eu acho..." Eu estava chocada, eu lembrei de quando Charlie Billy costumavam levar a mim, Jake e suas irmãs á praia e á floresta, eu lembro da beleza delas, eu tinha de visitá-las alguma hora, eu não acreditava que Edward ou seu pai desejavam arruinar e se livrar daquilo! __Parecia... errado e não típico deles. _

"_Bella, Edward e sua família não são pessoas boas e quero avisá-la sobre eles agora. Eu estava tentando alertar Charlie antes que você vim para cá, mas você nos interrompeu e eu nunca tive a chance de dizê-la" Seus profundos olhos castanhos estavam cheios de seriedade, ele olhava para mim profundamente com seus cotovelos em seus joelhos, braço extendido. Eu não gostava desse olhar em seus olhos e queria logo mudar de assunto. _

"_Obrigada Jake, mas posso me cuidar sozinha. Então, você está soltei hein?" Eu desejaria nunca ter falado aquelas palavras assim que as pronunciei; mas estava tão desesperada para trocar de assunto, que essas palavras foram as primeiras que saíram de minha boca. Funcionou, a seriedade havia ido embora, e o velho Jacob voltara com um sorriso. _

"_Sim, está pensando em mudar isso?" Ele perguntou brincando, piscando para mim. Não pude evitar de rir como uma garotinha e sorrir para ele. Por alguma razão não me importei de passá-lo a mensagem errada, em algum lugar dentro de mim isso parecia o caminho certo. O que era estranho, pois Jake havia gostado de mim desde que eu era pequena, e nunca tentara desmentir isso – muito pelo contrário, mas eu nunca sentiria o mesmo por ele, apenas o amava como bom amigo. Mas com ele sentado ali, com seu tórax definido aparecendo através de sua camisa azul clara, seus profundos olhos castanhos e seu sorriso atrevido, não podia evitar de me apaixonar por ele – mas sinceramente que garota não se apaixonaria? __Foi o que eu disse para mim mesma. _

_Então ele fez algo que me assustou, ele colocou seu braço ao meu redor e me puxou para seu colo, então minha cabeça ficou aninhada em seu peito quente. Foi então que eu percebi que ele estava apenas me abraçando, ok talvez mais do que amigos se abraçassem, e daí? __Era óbvio que Edward não estava interessado... _

"_Bella..." Jacob sussurrou. _

_Eu pensei em livrar minha cabeça para conseguir olhar em seus olhos, mas então ele realmente me assustou, eles estavam sérios de novo; mas desta vez estavam diferentes, mais intensos, não podia deixar seus olhos nem que eu quisesse. _

_A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que havia lábios quentes nos meus, movendo-se contra os meus de uma forma estranha mas boa. Comecei a mover meus lábios junto com ele, nem pensando no que eu estava fazendo, era tão bom; eu queria mais, então coloquei meus dedos em seus cabelos macios, agarrando-os tão forte quanto eu podia. Eu ignorei a parte de meu cérebro que gritava o nome de Edward, me dizendo que isso era errado. Claro que não me pareceu errado, mas ambos tivemos que nos afastar, para respirar; aliás respirar era a última coisa em minha mente... _

_Nós dois então ficamos olhando um nos olhos do outro, eu poderia facilmente me perder na profundeza de seus olhos quase pretos, eles não eram nada como as esmeraldas de Edward, nenhum olho chegaria perto daqueles olhos; mas esses estavam quase perfeitos para mim. __Concordei em deixá-los em segundo lugar. _

_Jacob me beijou de novo, mas dessa vez com mais gentileza nos lábios, parecia bom e doce; mas era tudo. Por alguma razão Edward encheu minha visão e de repente pensei que era ele quem eu beijava... _

_Não. Isso era errado. Edward não e nunca gostaria de mim desse jeito e eu havia beijado Jacob, pelo amor de Deus! Eu logo sacudi a cabeça para tirar a imagem da minha mente. _

"_Você está bem?" __Jacob perguntou, colocando seu dedo em meu queixo, assim me fazendo ter de olhar em seus olhos "Me desculpe se isso foi inapropriado, eu digo você acabou de voltar a Forks, eu não deveria beijá-la tão cedo..." Jacob balbuciava mais algumas coisas, mas eu rapidamente o interrompi. _

"_Não Jake, tudo bem, shshsh!" Eu disse, abraçando-o "Eu gostei" Mesmo que isso fosse nada comparado com o que deve ser o beijo de Edward... "De qualquer maneira, quero ver minha caminhonete agora" Coloquei meu melhor sorriso, o que era desnecessário pois o sorriso de Jake já me fazia sorrir. _

"_Ah sim, vamos Bells" Ele disse, pulando mas me segurando para que eu não caísse para trás, ele me deu um rápido beijo na buchecha e disse "Por aqui" Me direcionando para fora da porta, enquanto agarrava firmemente uma de minhas mãos._

_Ele me levou até sua garagem, onde ele tinha vários carros, várias peças de carro e muitas ferramentas jogadas por todo lado. Na entrada da porta da garagem, havia uma grande caminhonete Chevrolet vermelha, eu instantaneamente me apaixonei por ela logo que a olhei. Eu larguei a mão de Jacob e corri para ela, precisava seriamente de uma pintura, mas eu não liguei; também parecia bem velha e muito forte, seria perfeita para mim. _

"_Wow! __Jake eu AMEI!" Eu gritei, Jake me deu um olhar como se eu estivesse louca, mas ele também sorriu, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais. _

"_Isabella Swan, você é uma garota estranha!" Ele riu de mim, eu amava sua risada, mas por algum motivo me lembrou da risada aveludada de Edward e realizei que nunca poderia amar a risada de alguém tanto quanto eu amava a de Edward. _

"_Hey!" __Eu exclamei, dando-lhe um soco fraco; o qual ele provavelmente nem percebeu com aqueles músculos, então eu tive uma idéia "Posso testá-lo dirigindo ele na praia? Eu adoraria visitar a praia" Eu disse, sorrindo para ele, assim ele não poderia recusar. _

"_Claro, claro" Ele disse, abrindo a porta do motorista e me dando as chaves. _

_A caminhonete era bem lenta, mas o que eu poderia esperar? Eu meio que gostei da lentidão, não era tão assustador como os carros de Edward e eu me sentia confortável aqui, como se eu tivesse dirigido-a por toda minha vida. _

_Logo chegamos á praia, e como a maioria das coisa em La Push, era exatamente como eu me lembrava; parecia tão bela e serena e me fez ficar brava que Edward e seu pai queriam construir ali. Deveria haver uma explicação do porque deles quererem isso; eu conversaria sobre isso com ele. _

_Jake e eu passamos o dia todo na praia, o tempo voava com Jake, e logo começou a escurecer. Passamos o dia inteiro falando sobre todos os assuntos, principalmente sobre coisas inúteis; mas tudo era interessante quando Jake falava. Nós primeiro andamos para cima e para baixo na praia, de mãos dadas; o que parecia estranhamente desconfortável – levaria um tempo até me acostumar com nossa nova relação, mas eu estava confiante que daria certo. Então achamos um tronco por ali e sentamos ali por anos, com o braço quente de Jacob em volta de mim. Estava muito frio, até com um grande casaco, mas não me importei. _

"_Jake, é melhor eu ir, é quase 5 horas e Edward estará fazendo chá hoje a noite e eu prometi a ele que estaria de volta a tempo" Quase me doeu ver o olhar em seus olhos quando dissera o nome de Edward. _

_Ele me puxou para um abraço "Você tem de trabalhar para ele Bella? Sério, com tantas pessoas no mundo, tinha que ser ele não tinha?" __Ele disse amargamente. _

"_Olha, Edward é realmente um cara decente, ele tem sido amável comigo" Eu respondi, de repente me sentindo muito nervosa com Jake. Eu logo me arrependi, dizendo qualquer outra coisa, quando vi o olhar nos olhos de Jake "Olhe, apenas esqueça dele, por favor. Eu tenho mesmo que ir agora, mas eu ligarei pra você, eu prometo" Eu disse, me desenroscando de seus braços " Hay você precisa de uma carona até sua casa?" _

"_Não tudo bem, eu vou andando" Ele disse, virando para o lado contrário "Não quero que você se atrase para o Edward" Eu o ouvi resmugar. Eu ia virar e reafirmar a ele novamente, mas ele já estava muito longe e estava realmente tarde. Eu prometi a mim mesma de ligá-lo mais tarde; ele iria ficar bem, eu tinha certeza. _

_Eu voltei para casa de Edward, e o achei cozinhando algo que cheirava muito bem. _

"_Ah, você está em casa bem na hora Bella, espero que goste de arroz com vegetais e carne" Ele disse, olhando para mim, só seus olhos já faziam meu coração acelerar para a quinta marcha. _

"_Sim, parece suculento. Só vou lá guardar minhas coisas" Eu corri os degraus e joguei minhas coisas na cama; então corri escada á baixo. Edward já havia colocado os pratos na mesa de jantar e dessa vez não foi sua beleza que me fez suspirar. Ele deixou a sala inteira preta, com apenas duas velas no meio da mesa; parecia tão belo e... romântico. _

"_Nossa" Foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Edward riu, então indicou para que eu me sentasse. Eu me sentei e assisti-o colocando um pouco de vinho tinto para mim. Meu coração batia tão alto e rápido; mas tentei ignorar isso._

"_Bella, eu queria muito fazê-la uma pergunta..." Edward dizia, enquanto olhava atentamente dentro de meus olhos, não podia me afastar de seu olhar, assim como não conseguia fazê-lo com Jacob; mas dessa vez a força era muito mais forte. _

"_Continue" Eu disse, tentando agir mais confiante do que eu estava. _

_Ele sorriu "Bem sabe esta manhã, eu lhe disse sobre o baile de amanhã?" Eu assenti com a cabeça "Bem, Tanya é muito indisposta então ela não poderá ir. E bem... parece que seria meio estranho, se eu não levasse ninguém... eu só estava... bem, me perguntando se você queria ir comigo? Eu digo é óbvio que não tem de ir e eu entenderia completamente se você não quiser. Mas bem minha família estará lá, então você poderia conhecer Alice, eu sei que ela amaria você e bem eu não deixaria você de lado" _

_Oh. Meu. Deus. __Querido, o que eu digo? Será que Jacob se importaria? __Ah esqueça Jacob! Minha mente gritava para mim. _

"_É claro" Eu mal sussurrei as palavras. _

_O rosto de Edward de repente se iluminou num enorme sorriso, ele parecia lindo á luz de velas, refletia em suas maçãs do rosto da maneira certa. __"Ótimo, obrigado Bella, honestamente, isso significa muito. __E não se preocupe com o que vestir, Alice estará trazendo um vestido para você, ela tem tantos em sua casa e vocês duas parecem ter as mesmas medidas, ela está muito animada" Ele disse, rindo consigo mesmo. _

_Oh Deus. Eu iria conhecer a família de Edward, será que eles eram tão horríveis como Jacob dizia que eles eram? Mas o mais importante eu seria o par de Edward! Isso poderia ficar mais assustador?_

* * *

** Então, o que acharam? AHHHH eu amei! =]] **

**com quem vocês mais se identificam da saga? ah eu sou uma mistura de tudo! HDOASIHDOADOI sendo sincera poxa**

**me contem, com quem vocês mais se parecem e por quê! ;) **

**eu sou uma alice com bella. sou tão alegre quanto a fadinha, e além do que eu AMOOO roupas e compras e sapatos e bolsas e brincos e por aí vai, nesse aspecto sou uma alice! agora no quesito equilibrio... sou uma bella. caio muito, me machuco, sangro. sou uma verdadeira PATA pra tudo, tropeço em meus próprios pés. meu pai vive me falando isso... no quesito força e gênio dificil, sou rosalie. além do mais eu sou loira tbm! HAHAHA**

**bom é isso né, eu escrevo muito aqui DHAOSDIHASIODAISOD é normal eu falo demais :P**

**respondendo perguntas: _angel blue cullen_ ; sim, a fic está terminada e ela postou o ultimo chap. esses dias atrás! vou traduzi-los todinhos para vocês queridas :D**

**obrigada a todas as outras que review =) Elisandra, Angel Blue Cullen e Bielle. adoro vocês e continuem lendo e comentando! :}  
**

**reviews reviews! e não esqueçam de me contar com quem se parecem, estou interessada no que podem escrever ai... HAHAHA**

**xoxo ;]  
**


	7. Conhecendo Alice

**aee bitches! mais um capitulo pra vocês, com um pouco de Alice! HAHA minha fadinha favorita :p**

**esse capitulo é mais curtinho mas também é bom, gostei dele :) e espero que vocês gostem também. MUITO, mas MUUUUITO obrigada pelas reviews gente, é bom saber que vocês estão curtindo. sempre responderei as perguntas que me fizerem okay =)**

**e indiquem pra amigos, família, pra quem gostar de fics twi, porque essa é mara! :P**

**é isso ai gente, espero que gostem! DHISAODHASOID :):):):)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Eu acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo muito nervosa por alguma razão; mas no momento presente minha mente não conseguia descobrir por que. Eu sentei e me livrei da tontura, eu estava me acostumando com a nova cama e dormia quase silenciosamente agora; até parecia confortável. _

_Foi quando aquilo me atacou. Eu estaria conhecendo a família de Edward hoje e seria o par dele hoje no baile! Eu queria gritar, mas sabia que não podia, nem que eu quisesse, porque meu celular começou a tocar. _

_Eu olhei rapidamente para quem estava me ligando e vi que era Jacob. Ótimo! Eu esqueci de ligar para ele na noite passada, para ser honesta eu esqueci completamente e havia outras, coisas muito maiores para me preocupar. _

"_Hay Jake" Eu disse, abrindo o celular, tentando soar animada "Me desculpe eu esqueci de te ligar na noite passada, é que eu estava tão cansada, isso escorregou completamente para fora de minha mente" O que era parcialmente verdade, eu estava extremamente cansada na noite passada. _

_Eu ouvi um grunhido do outro lado da linha "Muito ocupada com Edward eu acho" Meu coração caiu, quando ele falo aquelas palavras; porque era verdade, e não deveria ser verdade. Eu não deveria ter colocado Jacob como segundo melhor que Edward, mas eu não pudia evitar, e Deus sabia como eu me sentia mal por isso. _

"_Não, eu tomei chá com ele e isso foi tudo Jake" O que não era mentira, mais ou menos "Eu sinto muito Jake. Quer que eu dite tudo o que fiz?" Eu tentei alegar com ele, ele podia ser muito teimoso ás vezes, como eu, eu acho._

"_Na verdade sim, você poderia vim me ver hoje..." Sua voz se arrastou, e meu coração deu outro mergulhou na culpa. _

"_Não posso Jake, hoje não, eu prometi a um amigo que eu sairia com eles, me desculpe" Eu me odiava por mentir para ele, mas não era realmente mentira, eu prometi a Edward – que era meu amigo – que eu sairia com ele hoje; embora ainda me sentisse culpada. _

"_Tudo bem Bells, apenas me ligue quando estiver livre" E com isso ele desligou o telefone, eu congelei. __Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? __Edward precisava de ajuda e eu estava ajudando-o, isso era tudo; e talvez hoje eu teria a chance de perguntar sobre o negócio de Jacob. _

_Eu decidi me levantar e ir até o chuveiro para me ajudar a relaxar. A ligação de Jacob apenas me deixou mais nervosa, e eu precisava me acalmar antes de ter um ataque de pânico. A água quente batia em minhas costas nos lugares certos, me fazendo me acalmar. Eu sai e enrolei uma toalha em volta de mim, cantarolando, e voltei para meu quarto. _

_Eu congelei de novo, assim que vi uma fada como criatura. Demorou um tempinho até eu perceber que aquela criatura na verdade era uma pessoa, uma garota, com cabelo curto castanho, repicado para todos os lados, ela era muito pequena mas muito bonitinha. Ela tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto assim que me viu, e se não fosse por seus olhos eu provavelmente teria gritado. Mas ela tinha os mesmos olhos de Edward, brilhantes esmeraldas verdes, talvez um pouco mais escuro do que as Edward mas ainda incrivelmente lindas. __Essa era Alice. _

"_Umm... Oi?" Foi tudo o que consegui dizer, eu de repente ruborizei profundamente, quando me dei conta que estava apenas de toalha, e ali estava uma linda mulher, vestida dos pés á cabeça em roupas modeladas, parecendo incrível. Era óbvio que ela havia herdado os mesmos looks lindos de Edward. _

_Ela então, mais surpresa do que eu, ela quase correndo, veio e me deu um grande abraço, e eu a abracei de volta, mais do que assustada "Você deve ser a Bella! Estou tão feliz de finalmente conhecê-la, Edward me contou tanto sobre você!" Ela guinchou, enquanto seu minúsculo corpo ainda estava segurando o meu._

"_É um prazer conhecer você... __Alice?" __Eu perguntei, quando ela finalmente me soltou, ainda sorrindo._

"_Oh, estou tão feliz de Edward ter falado sobre mim pra você também!" Ela era uma coisinha tão feliz, eu instantaneamente amei ela, "Mas chega de papo, temos que deixá-la pronta!" __Ela quase gritou, pulando pra cima e pra baixo. _

_O resto da manhã passou como um turbilhão com Alice – uma garota que eu mal conhecia, me arrumando a manhã toda, bom eu senti como se fosse a manhã toda, sério, foi pelo menos 2 horas. Ela puxou com força e arrumou meu cabelo com suas ferramentas pra cabelo elétricas, então foi arrumar meu rosto colocando uma montanha cheia de maquiagem, enquanto fazia isso ela falou "Você não precisa realmente de qualquer uma dessas coisas, já que você tem um perfeito rosto e complexo; mas uma mudança poderia ser bom!" __Ela gorjeou. _

_Eu gemi, quando ela colocou ainda mais maquiagem em mim, isso não era meu tipo de coisa, definitivamente; mas eu me sentiria rude de pedí-la para não azucrinar e de qualquer maneira ela a irmã de Edward. Alice falou de todo tipo de assunto por toda as 2 horas, principalmente sobre o que ela fez e como estava animada para começar a faculdade, depois de terminar o colégio e explicou para mim sobre a família dela e como ela estava animada para conhecer a nova namorada de Emmett. Mesmo que ela parecesse irritante no momento, eu logo amei Alice e esperei ser amiga dela por um bom tempo. Ela era diferente de Rosalie e Jéssica, ela era tão livre e confiante, sua beleza e seus looks me lembraram exatamente de Rosalie, e eu ia mencionar isso, quando apareceu uma fresta de luz vindo da porta, com um "Posso entrar?" Eu logo reconheci a voz de Edward e meu coração começou a acelerar. _

_Eu já estava começando a sentar direito quando Alice gritou "NÃO!" Eu pulei na cadeira, o que fez com que a máscara na mão de Alice caísse no meu rosto. "Oh olhe o que você fez!" Ela disse, começando a ficar séria, mas no fim ela sorriu e riu – ela era realmente uma garota incrível "Umm Edward, espere por mim quando acabar com ela, eu acabei com a maquiagem, eu só preciso colocar o vestido nela agora" _

_Nós ouvimos dele o que parecia um OK, já que ouvimos ele voltando ao corredor e descendo a escada. __"Quando você vai ficar pronta?" __Eu perguntei á Alice, quando percebi que ela não tinha mais muito tempo. _

"_Oh não se preocupe comigo, estou praticamente pronta" Ela disse rindo consigo mesma. Ela então pegou algo da cama e puxou um grande saco de vestido cinza, o qual eu ainda não tinha visto. Ela abriu o zipper o saco e pegou o lindo vestido prata, parecia bem curto, mas era feito de vários diamantes brilhantes cinzas, o qual brilhava perfeitamente no sol. __Era lindo. Muito lindo! Deve ter custado caro! Eu não podia usar isso, eu iria arruiná-lo! _

"_Voilà!" __Alice guinchou, com o melhor sorriso que eu já vi no rosto de QUALQUER PESSOA, obviamente muito orgulhosa dela mesma então ela deveria estar. _

"_Alice... wow ele é MARAVILHOSO, mas eu não posso usar isso! Eu iria arruiná-lo no fim da tarde, não tudo bem, eu não acho que deveria ir mesmo... seria um erro e-" Mas Alice me interrompeu com um olhar rígido. _

"_Bella, primeiro você NÃO vai arruiná-lo e daí se arruinar? Eu tenho MUITOS desses em casa, aliás você pode ficar com esse, eu nunca mais vou usá-lo mesmo, eu nunca uso algo que já usei – é minha regra! __Segundo, você levará meu irmão essa noite. __Você não sabe como estou feliz por Tanya não ir! Eu não sei se você a conheceu... mas ela é uma vadia e eu não sei o que meu irmão vê nela, especialmente com você vivendo aqui, Bella você é linda! De qualquer jeito, vamos colocar isso em você agora" Alice disse, me dando um olhar penetrante dizendo Se você falar mais alguma coisa, está morta. _

_Ela me ajudou cuidadosamente a entrar no vestido, cuidadosa para não desarrumar meu cabelo ou até o vestido. Alice sorriu ainda mais quando me viu nele, e pulou de cima á baixo animadamente. _

"_Alice, sem ofensa, mas por quê está me ajudando? Eu quero dizer, sou apenas a faxineira de Edward... não sou Tanya ou algo do tipo" Eu perguntei, de repente confusa quando a verdade me atacou._

_Ela fez uma expressão estranha, então disse "Bella, vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Não sou só eu que odeia Tanya, a família inteira odeia! Mas é claro que Edward não sabe disso, isso quebraria seu coração, bem ele sabe que eu odeio Tanya, e é provavelmente óbvio o fato que o resto de nós não somos muito amigáveis com ela ou algo assim, Eddie não é idiota. Mas então você veio e tudo o que ele faz é falar de você! __Mas qualquer uma é melhor que Tanya. __Mas você parece ser mais que isso, você parece ser perfeita para ele Bella!" _

_Eu estava atordoada, eu não esperava isso, não esperava nada disso! __O que eles queriam que acontecesse? __Eu e Edward juntos, bem eles eram ou ingênuos ou estúpidos! Edward esse ajoelhava para Tanya, ele nunca a deixaria, especialmente por alguém como eu. __Tudo isso era burrice! _

"_O quê? __Não, você entendeu errado Alice. Edward não gosta de mim! __Ha!" __Eu ri alto com a idéia "Ele ama Tanya, Alice. O que a fez pensar diferente?" Eu questionei ela, mas por alguma razão ela sorriu grande, já que disse a frase um pouco tarde. _

"_Oh confie em mim, eu sei. De qualquer maneira agora preciso ir, para terminar de me arrumar. Te vejo mais tarde Bella" Ela gorjeou, me dando um rápido beijo na buchecha, então virou e saiu do quarto, mas abruptamente virou "Oh e Bella, você está maravilhosa! Comprove isso se olhando no espelho antes de irmos" Ela disse, me dando uma piscada, então indo embora, quase como dançando pra fora do quarto. _

_Eu inalei uma grande respiração, então me virei para meu olhar na extensão do espelho. _

_Eu engasguei. Alice era um milagre, eu quase não reconheci a pessoa do espelho. Ela havia enrolado meu cabelo lindamente, fez alguns coques soltos nas costas com presilhas de diamantes brilhantes, alguns cachos caindo em meu rosto. Ela pintou de leve cada buchecha minha, uma pequena quantia de lápis de olho em volta de meus olhos, com cílios cheios e um batom rosa claro. Os apetrechos pareciam encaixar-se perfeitamente em meu rosto, e combinando ainda com as presilhas de diamantes em meu cabelo. __Eu estava linda. _

_Eu virei e coloquei a cabeça pra fora da porta, meu coração estava batendo tão rápido, pensei que iria pular de meu peito. Eu poderia só imaginar o quanto Edward deveria estar lindo e comigo parecendo assim, eu ainda pareceria errada do lado dele. _

_Respirei fundo quando cheguei no topo da escada e vi Edward no pé das escadas, suas costas viradas longe de mim, provavelmente vendo seu celular. Esquecendo isso podia ver ele usando um traje que deixava sua bunda perfeita... __Não Bella! Ele é seu chefe. Eu tive que relembrar disso novamente. _

_Eu lentamente desci um degrau; percebendo que Alice não me dera sapato para usar! E eu não teria algum que combinasse. Foi quando Edward me ouviu e virou; ele estava ainda mais lindo de frente. Eu não sei como mas o traje preto (com uma fina gravata preta com o traje, no topo da camisa branca) fez seus olhos esmeraldas ainda mais brilhantes e mais lindos. Aí vi uma caixa de sapatos em suas mãos, graças a Deus. _

_A expressão de Edward parecia ser de choque, assim que me viu. Provavelmente percebendo o quanto Alice fazia milagres, conseguindo me deixar meio decente. Ele então sacudiu a cabeça e estendeu a caixa de sapatos para mim, já que andei cuidadosamente os degraus. Parecia que ele não conseguia falar nada, como se estivesse mudo. __Eu não fazia idéia do por quê. _

_Andei até ele e peguei a caixa; então ele sorriu e disse "Alice disse que você talvez precisasse disso" Enquanto me dava uma piscadela, agora eu estava muda, tudo o que pude fazer foi assentir com a cabeça, Edward parecia ainda mais lindo de perto; eu estava em choque. _

_Eu sentei em um degrau e cuidadosamente coloquei os sapatos que Alice me dera. Assim como o vestido eles eram lindos, salto alto prata – os quais me assustaram, eu estava prestes a cair, com certeza, fechada naqueles diamantes pratas; os quais ficavam perfeitos com o vestido. Eu não pude evitar a careta que fiz quando os vi. _

"_O que há de errado?" Edward perguntou com seu rosto cheio de preocupação. _

"_Oh nada, bom são sapatos de salto alto, e eu não tenho equilíbrio, como você sabe. Isso não vai terminar bem" Eu disse, colocando uma risada falsa no final. _

"_Não se preocupe, eu prometi não lhe deixar a noite toda, não que eu queira" Ele mal sussurrou as palavras em meu rosto, senti meu rosto corar e meu coração bater numa velocidade incrível, mas acho que Edward estava acostumado com isso agora. Ele riu e me ajudou, pegando minha mão; e quando levantei ele entrelaçou seu braço no meu. _

"_Devemos ir Senhorita Swan?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo. _

"_De fato nós devemos!" __Eu respondi, tentando não sorrir como uma garotinha. _


	8. Isto não é um capítulo

**ok garotas. isto não é um capitulo.**

**obrigada pelas várias reviews que ando recebendo e pessoas adicionando nas histórias favoritas.**

**não vim avisar que vou parar de traduzir não, acalmem-se HAHAHA**

**só vim pedir desculpas pela demora, eu nem comecei a traduzir o outro ainda. é que anda corrido, minhas aulas voltam dia 26 e tenho que arrumar material essas coisas e realmente eu ando sem ânimo pra traduzir. eu tenho voltado da academia, indo direto pro banho e caindo na cama. to acabada, e vim dar satisfações. esperem POR FAVOR até domingo? pode ser? até domingo 24/01, o post estará aqui :)**

**obrigada pela compreensão e POR FAVOR não me larguem, bitches "]**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEIJO :P ;* s2**


	9. Erros

_"Espero que Alice não tenha te surpreendido demais" Edward riu, tirando seus olhos da estrada para ver minha reação. A única reação em meu rosto foi de medo pois ele estava dirigindo muito além do limite mas mesmo assim tirava seus olhos da rua. Ele com certeza percebeu meu olhar, já que imediatamente voltou seus olhos para a estrada._

_"Não, não ela é... legal" Eu comecei a me sentir sufocada, senti como se estivesse colada a meu banco e como se fosse vomitar a qualquer instante._

_Edward riu novamente, o que me acalmou um pouco "Veja, essa é Alice, uma fadinha irritante,mas você não pode evitar, vai amá-la"_

_"Concordo, ela é muito linda", como você, eu quis dizer, mas fechei minha boca._

_"Sim, seu namorado é igualmente bonito, o Jasper, mas acredito que Alice já tenha lhe contado sobre ele. Eles se amam demais" Ouvi ele suspirando no final, e me perguntei porque._

_"É, ela me falou sobre a família inteira essa manhã" Ri com Edward também, enquanto olhava seu lindo rosto, me senti bem e não consegui dar a mínima para a estrada._

_"Bom, isso me livra da explicação" Ele disse, tirando os olhos da estrada para dar uma rápida piscadela para mim, o qual fez meu coração bater descontroladamente._

_Edward virou a esquina, e para minha tranquilidade começou a dirigir numa velocidade normal; ele entrou por uns grandes portões pretos de ferro e começou a descer uma grande estradinha. No fim da estrada eu podia ver um grande edifício o qual parecia um palácio. Era feito de tijolos cor bege e tinha uma entrada grande fabulosa. Edward estacionou fora da entrada, então deu as chaves ao manobrista; então deu a volta até minha porta, como um cavalheiro, abriu-a, e me ajudou a sair._

_Felizmente Edward cumpriu sua promessa de ficar por perto, eu quase caí enquanto subíamos as grandes escadas, para a entrada; mas ele me segurou antes que eu pudesse chegar ao chão. Dei um sorriso á ele para agradecer; e ele sorriu para mim o meu sorriso favorito, seu sorriso torto, o qual fez meu coração acelerar ainda mais. Eu já estava nervosa o suficiente. Quer dizer, e se a família de Edward me odiasse? Como eles odeiam Tanya? Eu sabia que isso não deveria me incomodar, mas por algum motivo, incomodou._

_Não pude evitar de me perguntar, assim que caminhamos até a porta e vi um elegante letreiro que dizia "Festa dos Cullen & CO. no grande hall hoje", se as pessoas que viam á mim e á Edward pensavam que éramos um casal. Eu digo, nós certamente parecíamos um e não pude evitar de sorrir ao pensar isso. Hoje eu poderia fingir tudo o que eu gostaria; Jacob estava banido de meus pensamentos._

_Edward deu nossos nomes á um homem vestido em um terno bem elegante, que então nos levou até o hall. O hall era enorme e lindo e no meio eu podia ver o que parecia uma pista de dança, de repente arfei, dançar não era definitivamente um dos meus pontos fortes, especialmente nesses saltos. Fiquei satisfeita quando Edward começou a nos guiar entre as várias mesas redondas, as quais cercavam a pista de dança._

_Todo mundo parecia tão bonito e rico. Eu com certeza não me encaixaria aqui normalmente, então que percebi que não sabia para quê o baile era._

_"Então, para quê é esse baile?" Perguntei á Edward, assim que nos guiou á mesa central porém nos fundos, me parecia a mesa mais importante de todas._

_"Meu pai faz isso todo ano, é caridade. Muitas pessoas diferentes e importantes estão aqui, isso dá ao nome Cullen um ponto positivo. Mas o mais importante é que isto é importante para meu pai, ele é uma pessoa muito caridosa e muito dedicado á seus trabalhos para fundo de caridade" Subitamente eu lembrei o que Jaxob disse ontem sobre os Cullen serem pessoas horríveis; e não consegui ver como poderiam, especialmente o pai de Edward._

_Foi quando ouvi um grito alto e penetrante, vinda de uma voz que eu sentia que não ouvia a anos._

_"Bellaaa!" Ela gritou de novo._

_"Rosalie!" Eu gritei de volta, o que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui? A Jessica também estava aqui? Me perguntei._

_Não pude pensar muito tempo, já que ela correu diretamente para mim, vindo da mesa que Edward parecia nos levar; e eu a abracei instantaneamente, eu podia ouvir Edward rindo atrás de mim._

_"Então você é o par de Edward!" Ela chorou sorrindo, mostrando seus perfeitos dentes brancos, foi só uma semana mas eu senti muita saudade de Rosalie._

_"E, meu DEUS! Você deve ser a do Emmett!" Eu gritei de volta, agora tudo fez sentido!_

_"Sim, e você deveria vir e conhecer ele!" Ela chorou de novo, puxando minha mão na direção da mesa, novamente ouvi Edward rindo. Rosalie parecia perfeita em um vestido longo e preto sem alças, o qual mostrava todas suas curvas. Seu lindo cabelo loiro estava em perfeitos cachos; e sua maquiagem era perfeição, na medida certa. Me perguntei se Alice também que a ajudou, mas eu sabia que Rose não precisava, ela tinha um senso de estilo perfeito e poderia parecer muito bonita facilmente._

_"Esse é o Emmett, Bella! Bella, Emmett" Ela sorriu, me apresentando á Emmett, irmão de Edward, assim como Alice e Edward tinha os mesmos olhos esmeraldas, mas era completamente diferente dos outros dois irmãos. Ele era muito malhado, maior até que Jacob, mas ao mesmo tempo ele parecia muito fofo; ele tinha cabelos pretos e curtos e parecia bem arrojado em seu terno cinza, Rosalie se deu muito bem._

_"Prazer em conhecê-la Bella" Ele disse, sorrindo um sorrisinho insolente e me estendendo a mão._

_Sorri de volta e apertei sua mão enquanto dizia "Prazer em conhecê-lo também!"_

_Edward então pegou minha mão e me mostrou o resto da família. Primeiro Alice e Jasper, Alice parecia incrível e eu não entendi como ela se arrumava tão rapidamente! Ela usava um vestido vermelho, o qual caiu perfeitamente com sua pele branca pálida. Jasper, seu namorado, parecia uma estrela de cinema, não havia palavras para ele, ele tinha um cabelo loiro encaracolado, porém curto e parecia incrivelmente bonito em um terno como o de Edward. Ele parecia um cara extremamente legal e agora eu podia falar que ele com certeza era o mundo de Alice._

_Os próximos que Edward me apresentara seus pais - os quais eu mais tinha medo. Sua mãe era Esme, e ela parecia ser a única na família que não tinha os famosos olhos verdes, ao invés disso ela tinha olhos marrons, da mesma cor que seus cabelo cor de caramelo; ela parecia extremamente amável e carinhosa e parecia uma mãe maravilhosa. Seu Pai, Carlisle, era igualmente legal, ele tinha os olhos esmeralda, da onde seus 3 filhos devem ter herdado o dele; eles contrastavam com seus lindos cabelos loiros. _

_Edward então nos guiou á nossos lugares, então eu estava sentada entre ele e Alice, a qual eu estava satisfeita._

_Ele então sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Preciso ir com com meu pai para falar com algumas pessoas, você ficará bem aqui, não vai?" Ele perguntou, então propositalmente olhou dentro de meus olhos para saber minha resposta._

_Eu congelei por um segundo, por causa de seus olhos, porém levantei a cabeça e sorri a ele. Ele sorriu de volta, então se levantou e foi ao encontro de seu pai._

_Eu então olhei em volta e vi que Rosalie já tinha se movido para vir sentar ao meu lado, Alice estava olhando para mim e Esme, Jasper e Emmett pareciam ter uma discussão acalorada._

_Eu tive de perguntar á Alice a primeira pergunta que veio em mente, "Alice como você CONSEGUE se arrumar tão rápido?" Eu perguntei em choque, Rose deu uma risadinha do meu lado._

_"Eu tenho meus modos" Ela sorriu e deu uma piscadinha, Alice parecia ser uma misteriosa fadinha._

_"Então, qual é o trato entre você e Edward?" Rosalie perguntou, eu logo vi ela dando uma piscadinha para Alice, o qual era óbvio que eu não deveria ter visto._

_"Err Rose, não há um trato. Ele não é solteiro você sabe" Eu disse, minha voz parecendo lenta e triste._

_"E daí Bella? Óbviamente ele não gosta dela como gosta de você!" Alice disse, do que diabos ela estava falando?_

_"Alice, aonde você quer chegar?" Eu perguntei, tentando parecer confusa._

_"Bom, primeiro, são coisas pequenas, como quando ele sempre olha pra você, a cada segundo" Ela disse olhando atrás de mim, eu me virei e vi Edward olhando para mim enquanto conversava com um homem velho, ele sorriu e tudo que pude fazer foi corar, "e então são coisas grandes também, como... tudo bem você não sabe sobre isso, certo" Eu assenti com a cabeça, prometendo manter segredo, "Mas Edward me conta t-u-d-o, ele sempre contou, desde que era pequenininho; e Bella ele me contou sobre o "quase" beijo"_

_Eu estava em choque, Alice sabia disso! E daí? Isso não mudou nada._

_"É, provavelmente ele disse que foi o maior erro da vida dele" Eu disse, querendo colocar uma risadinha falsa. Ambas Alice e Rosalie me deram um olhar firme e imediatamente calaram-se._

_"Sim, o maior erro da vida dele que ele NÃO te beijou" Alice de repente virou e saiu e Rosalie voltou ao seu lugar. Eu estava congelada. Alice realmente disse aquilo? Não ela provavelmente estava só mentindo, ela mesma disse que preferiria qualquer uma com Edward, desde que não fosse Tanya; ela com certeza só queria que eu e Edward ficássemos juntos e estava mentindo para que isso acontecesse._

_Não pude pensar muito mais já que senti uma pessoa sentar a meu lado e colocar seu braço em volta de mim._

_Ele devia ter visto minha expressão de choque "Bella, amor você está bem?" Ele me perguntou, colocando seu dedo embaixo de meu queixo então tive que olhar em seus olhos, uma coisa que eu não queria fazer naquele momento. _

_"Err sim, estou bem, só uma coisa que Alice disse. Estou bem, é sério" Eu disse puxando meu rosto para ficar livre, ele me deu um olhar carinhoso, e então largou me rosto. Ele não pode mais falar sobre isso pois começaram a colocar as comidas em cada mesa. Meu estômago roncou para a comida e me toquei de que não havia comido nada naquele dia e eu estava faminta._

_A comida estava deliciosa, nada perto da comida de Edward, mas ainda era gostosa. A maioria era comida fina com nomes que eu nem cheguei a entender, mas eu sabia o que era quando estava em meu prato. Então em linguagem normal, nós tivemos sopa de cenoura para o começo, lagosta para o prato principal e torta de morango para a sobremesa, as três eram minhas favoritas e eu estava bem feliz. Ocasionalmente a conversa da mesa estava virada para mim, mas tentei evitar que fosse a mim o tanto quanto pude. Felizmente era mais os pais de Edward quem faziam perguntas fáceis como onde eu morava e o que eu estudava no colégio._

_Depois de todos terem comido, vários casais começaram a ir para a pista de dança, assim que uma banda ao vivo começou a tocar. Todos os casais de nossa mesa acabaram indo para lá, até que só sobrou eu e Edward._

_Ele pegou minha mão e sorriu "Poderia ter esta dança, Isabella Swan?" Ele quase disse isso sedutoramente, o qual fez meu coração bater ainda mais forte, mas eu também tinha pavor á dança, eu tinha certeza que iria pagar de boba._

_"Nesses saltos?" Eu parei, Edward apenas olhou para mim mais intencionalmente._

_"Eu disse que manteria minha promessa Bella" Ele suspirou, então se levantou, ainda segurando minha mão - obviamente ele sentiu a mesma corrente elétrica enquanto segurava a mão dele, "Por favor". Isso era tudo o que precisava dizer, eu fora vencida. Balancei a cabeça positivamente e o segui até a pista de dança._

_Quase como um conto de fadas, uma música romântica começou a tocar, ele pegou meus ombros com as duas mão e pude sentir minhas bochechas corando e meu coração começando a acelerar, eu então cuidadosamente coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço. Nunca estive tão perto de Edward, Deus ele era um homem muito lindo._

_Edward guiou a dança, nós basicamente ficamos rodando em um círculo, o que estava bom para mim. Seus olhos não deixaram os meus e eu nunca quis que deixassem, parecia o céu pra mim._

_"Bella, você sabe que está incrivelmente linda" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, pude sentir meus ombros se arrepiando e meu rosto ficando ainda mais vermelho._

_"Obrigada, mas é só por causa da Alice, ela é uma milagrosa, eu juro" Eu ri, dizendo as palavras que havia pensado hoje mais cedo._

_"Alice poderia ter feito você parecer uma trabalhadora suada de fim de segunda feira e ainda sim você pareceria absolutamente linda" Tudo o que pude fazer foi engolir em seco, OH MEU DEUS foi tudo o que meu cérebro gritava para mim._

_De algum modo consegui me fazer rir e dizer "Eu duvido muito disso"_

_"Eu não" Edward disse rapidamente "Você gostaria de vim dar uma volta comigo?"_

_Eu assenti, assim então ele me guiou para fora da pista de dança, segurando minha mão, e me levou para uma porta a qual nos levou para um lugar com jardins incríveis. Eu arquejei diante de tanta beleza, Edward apenas sorriu e me levou para uma fonte de água linda. Podia até ser apenas 5 horas da tarde, mas já estava começando um fim de tarde lindo de verão e nos paramos para ver a cachoeira, as mãos de Edwrad nunca soltaram a minha._

_"É lindo" Eu suspirei. Edward balançou a cabeça, concordando._

_"Realmente é, mas tem algo muito mais bonito aqui do que isso" Ele disse, olhando para mim profundamente, como se estivesse tentando me hipnotizar, e funcionou; eu estava perdida em esmeraldas._

_"E o que é?" Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer._

_"Você" Ele suspirou, a próxima coisa que eu sei é que eu estava tendo um déjà vu, a cabeça de Edward inclinando-se para mim e eu me inclinando para ele. Toda minha mente gritava Jacob para mim, mas eu não me importava, é de Edward que estamos falando, ele realmente tinha me hipnotizado._

_Seus quentes lábios de repente estavam nos meus, movendo-se ferozmente contra meus lábios, os meus se movendo com os dele na mesma veracidade, minhas mãos instantaneamente foram para seu cabelo e ele colocou suas mãos nas minhas costas, me puxando para mais perto. Parecia um sonho, era incrível, seus lábios eram gostosos; sua língua então entrou em minha boca e não oude evitar de dar uma gemidinha. Seu gosto era tão doce e tão bom, eu não queria nunca que terminasse, foi então que percebi que o beijo de Jacob não era nada comparado ao de Edward._

_Nós tivemos que nos afastar, ambos sem fôlego e o déjà vu aconteceu novamente, mas dessa vez era o meu celular tocando, eu dei uma olhada rápida, nçao me importando quem fosse, eu não responderia mesmo. Mas o nome me pegou de surpresa. Era Jacob._

_Eu olhei fixamente para Edward, que ainda me segurava perto, o que eu estava fazendo? Isso não era eu totalmente, eu não concordava em estar com um homem um dia e no outro dia estar com outro, isso era errado. Eu era uma pessoa má! Mesmo se fosse com Edward. Eu precisava sair daquela confusão, eu não podia estar com Edward agora, eu precisava sair dali._

_Então eu corri. Corri entre os prédios, com um pouco de sorte, eles me levariam até a longa estrada, e graças a Deus, levou. Eu podia ouvir Edward gritando meu nome, mas eu não podia estar com ele, apenas não podia._

_Ainda correndo peguei meu celular para falar com Jacob._

_"Jake, tudo bem se eu ficar com você?"_


	10. Jacob

_Ok talvez fugir de Edward e ir direto para a casa de Jacob tenha sido uma péssima ideia. Mas reagi diante meus instintos; eu tive que ponderar minhas opções. Primeiro, tinha o fato de que Edward não era solteiro, não importava o quanto eu quisesse que ele não fosse, ele tinha Tanya; ele poderia estar me usando ou... não, Edward não faria isso, mas mesmo assim. E também tinha Jacob. Eu me sentiria tão culpada se eu desse uma falsa esperança para Jacob algum dia, e no outro dia eu saísse e beijasse outro cara. E para piorar não era qualquer cara, era o pior inimigo do Jacob, quão cruél eu podia ser?_

_Então me senti mal, muito mal; e reagi a impulsos que agora eu TINHA que estar com Jake. Mesmo se Edward tenha dispensado Tanya por mim, eu nunca poderia fazer o mesmo com o Jake, eu o conheço desde que nasci, isso era errado; ok tudo bem, eu nem o reconheci quando ele estava no Charlie, mas isso fora porque ele mudou bastante. Ele ainda era um de meus melhores amigos, e não importa o quê, eu nunca o machucaria, e eu não vou! Nem por Edward nem por ninguém._

_Edward era meu chefe, tudo isso saiu do controle; eu sabia que não deveria nunca ter ido com ele ao Baile, e ser amiga de Alice foi outro grande erro. Quer dizer, como vou dizer a ela agora que não podemos mais ser amigas? Ainda mais com Rosalie sendo amiga dela também..._

_Então esses foram meus motivos para fazer o que eu fiz, isso fez sentido na hora; agora, eu não tinha mais tanta certeza, agora que estou presa pra fora do Manor; sem transporte, Bom, eu menti que um taxi estava vindo; mas eu pareceria tão idiota vestida desse jeito. Que ótimo._

_O taxi veio, e me levou de volta para a casa de Edward, tive que me trocar primeiro, o que Jake diria? Então eu rapidamente tirei aquela roupa, e coloquei o vestido de volta na sacola - eu sem dúvidas devolveria isso, mesmo porque onde eu usaria isso? Coloquei depois um jeans velho e uma camiseta e puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, parecia meio estúpido por estar todo enrolado; porém ainda estava bonito._

_Entrei em minha velha caminhonete, e apenas dirigi, dirigir sempre pareceu me acalmar, deixei meu telefone em casa, para não receber mais ligações de Edward - essa era a última coisa que Jake precisava ver no momento._

_Cheguei á casa de Jacob, e meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais forte do que de costume, mostrando meus nervos, eu era uma mentirosa e Jake provavelmente perceberia que algo estava errado. Dei uma respiração profunda, então sai da minha picape e bati na porta de Jake._

_A porta abriu instantaneamente e apareceu um homem lindo, sem sua blusa, mostrando seus perfeitos músculos e abdômem; eu finalmente olhei pro rosto dele, pra ver seu sorriso largo, eu, como sempre, não pude evitar de sorrir também - Take sempre me acalmava, até quando ele não sabia que estava me acalmando._

_"Hey Bells, eu acho que eu ainda deveria estar bravo com você, mas não consigo. Só faz um dia e eu senti tanto a sua falta!" Ele disse, me puxando para um abraço bem apertado, me fazendo sentir extremamente culpada._

_Na verdade me pegou de surpresa que eu também tiha sentido falta dele, não da mesma maneira como eu sentia falta de Edward, foi então que realizei que aqui as coisas nunca seriam as mesma como quando eram com Edward, "Eu também Jake e obrigada!" _

_Nós entramos e Billy não estava lá, me perguntei onde ele estaria; foi então que tremi pelo frio de Julho; percebi que Jake não estava nem usando uma camiseta! "Jake você não está com frio?" perguntei um pouco sobressaltada._

_"Nah, eu nunca fico com frio Bells, não sei porquê, acho que é para ser assim desde que nasci" Ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo e sentando em um sofá pequeno. Ele deu um tapinha no lugar ao lado dele e eu fui me sentar, ele colocou seu braço á minha volta e de novo senti a culpa, mas o resto era alegria - Jake era realmente muito quente. _

_"Cadê o Billy?" Eu perguntei, olhando em volta da sala procurando ele._

_"Ah ele saiu, assim que você ligou, deixando algo no forno, só para nós" Ele piscou para mim, incrementando mais a velocidade do meu batimento cardíaco, porém nada comparado ao que Edward fazia comigo. Foi aí que percebi um ótimo cheiro vindo da cozinha, eu não estava com fome depois de tudo o que comi no Baile, mas eu não podia contar isso ao Jake._

_"Hmm, cheira bem" Tentei sorrir pelo menos._

_"É deveria estar pronto, espera só um minuto" Ele levantou e me deu um rápido beijo na bochecha e entrou na pequena cozinha. Eu podia sentir o sangue correndo para minhas bochechas imediatamente, mas não liguei; isso era como eu deveria me sentir com Jake._

_Ouvi vários barulhos vindo da cozinha, e me perguntei se eu deveria ir lá e ajudá-lo, mas ele estava vindo logo quando eu estava levantando, sorrindo._

_"Pronto" Ele gorjeou, então apagou as luzes na cozinha, o que era um pouco estranho, pra falar a verdade. Eu me levantei e o segui até a cozinha._

_Pobre Jake, ele tentou muito, isso era óbvio. Ele havia colocado velas na mesa, colocou talheres finos com uma tigela grande que parecia uma torta de cottage no meio, com nossos pratos um de cada lado. Não pude ignorar o fato de como me sentia culpada, mas levei isso para o fundo de minha mente._

_"Wow, Jake, você não precisava ter ido até esse ponto no esforço" Isso não era nada perto do quão incrível a mesa de Edward ficou na noite anterior; mas ainda era muito fofa e única, assim como Jake._

_Me senti mais calma durante a refeição, pois eu e Jake conversamos sobre coisas normais; as quais Jake fazia parecer mais interessante. Perguntei á ele o que ele fez durante o dia, instantaneamente me sentindo arrependida, certa de que ele me faria a mesma pergunta. Felizmente ele se entreteu bastante falando sobre seu "novo projeto", algo sobre um carro, que metade sobre o que ele falou dele eu não entendi, mas balancei a cabeça e me fiz parecer interessada. Por causa da hora, ele terminou falando sobre isso, ambos já tinhamos terminado de comer, me senti doente e cheia, mas tentei muito não demonstrar isso._

_Os olhos de Jake então se enrugou em fendas, o qual eu lembrei que ele só fazia quando estava preocupado com algo._

_"Bella" Ele quase sussurrou, meu coração batendo forte por causa do tom de sua voz._

_"Sim" Eu sussurrei de volta, seus olhos estavam trancados dentro dos meus, eles pareciam tão intencionais e sérios - isso não era do feixo de Jacob._

_"Eu só estava me perguntando... bom óbviamente nós podemos ser o que você quer... Eu só me perguntava... você sabe..." Jacob começou a balbuciar, como Edward fazia quando estava nervoso. Oh meu Deus, eu precisava mesmo parar de comparar Edward com Jake._

_"Desembucha Jake!" Eu importunei e interrompi ele; meu coração não aguentava tanto._

_"Tudo bem, eu só estava me perguntando, bom, o que nós somos Bella?" Ele suspirou._

_Eu estava completamente perdida, "O que você quer dizer?"_

_"Bom, o que nós somos? Tipo namorado e namorada, ou o que?" Isso me pegou de surpresa, mas eu sempre soube que nossa relação era mais do que só amigos._

_"Bem, se você quiser que nós sejamos, Jake" Seu rosto logo se iluminou quando eu disse essas palavras, com o que eu estava satisfeita, Jake poderia ser definitivamente meu antídoto para Edward._

_Eu sorri também, "Sim, eu gostaria, muito mesmo Bella. Você é uma mulher incrível, e não posso acreditar que demorei tanto para te perguntar isso" E eu não podia acreditar quanto tempo levou para eu perceber o quanto eu me importava com Jake, mas por algum motivo eu ainda sentia que isso era errado. Como se isso não tivesse que acontecer, como se eu estivesse fazendo isso com o homem errado, no lugar errado. Logo levei esses pensamentos para o fundo da minha mente._

_Enquanto eu pensava nisso, eu não tinha visto Jake se levantar e que agora pairava sobre minha cabeça, ele me pegou e me levantou da cadeira, assim minhas pernas ficaram em volta de sua cintura, a próxima coisa que eu sei, seus lábios quentes estavam contra os meus. No começo estavam bem macios nos meus lábios, de repente eles estavam rápidos e ferozes; meus lábios acompanharam a dança com os dele, até que senti sua língua implorando para entrar na minha boca, deixei ele entrar e gemi um pouco sob como era sentir sua quente língua em minha boca. Senti tão diferente de como era com Edward, não tão bom, mas de novo coloquei esses pensamentos para o fundo da minha mente. Minhas mãos logo acharam seu cabelo e os agarrei um pouco, era tão quente e macio, a próxima coisa que sei é que fui jogada em uma cama bem confortável. Eu não tinha nem percebido que Jake havia nos levado para fora da cozinha; eu estava envolvida demais em seu beijo._

_Ele colocou seu corpo em cima do meu e minhas mãos começaram a caminhar sobre seu abdômem e seus músculos, eles eram tão grandes e fortes, nada perto dos de Edward. Suas mãos estavam sobre mim, passando a mão em meu cabelo, então em meu rosto, e depois mais pra baixo. Eu mal sabia o que estava fazendo, apenas agindo com meus instintos, e meus instintos me dizia que eu iria transar com Jake essa noite. Ambos estávamos tão sem fôlego e cansados, mas nenhum de nós ligou para isso. Eu senti como se algo estivesse errado, mas lá no fundo eu sabia que de alguma maneir era certo, TINHA que ser._

_"Ok" Ele sorriu, enquanto tirava suas calças, enquanto ia me deixando nua..._

**bom, é isso aí. também sou Beward e também não gostei, mas a partir de agora as coisas vão melhorar. :p continuem dando rate&review. obrigada galera. logo mais, Capítulo 11. xoxox**


End file.
